


What's in a name?

by Silverwolf509



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf509/pseuds/Silverwolf509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no memory of who she is or what her purpose is, Xena and Gabrielle take it upon themselves to help out this deeply troubled teen only to discover her destiny is intricately involved with theirs and lies within her past, present, and future. But can she get past her anger and resentment to fulfill her role and ultimately save them and redeem herself? POST FIN story...kinda.... It ties in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's a bitch

Chapter 1

Xena traveled the well worn road through the green canopy of trees. Her ears picked up the soft burbling sound of a good sized brook nearby and decided to stop for a break. She led Argo to the side of the road and let out a tired sigh as she dismounted, stretching out her stiff muscles with a soft groan. It was a beautiful day with a nice, cool, gentle breeze. Perfect weather for riding, but she had already been on the road for the past four candle marks since sun up and it was time for a well deserved break. So far, she was making good time. She had told Gabrielle that she could expect her to be in Larissa a little past noon today; a lengthy lunch break would not cut into her time frame. She led the mare through the trees for a bit before they came upon the small brook. "Here we go girl," she said with a smile, turning to untack the bridle. To her amusement, Argo turned and snorted at her impatiently, while eyeing the refreshingly cool-looking water. "Don't you take that tone with me or I'll just leave your saddle on for our break. The mare remained quiet while Xena finished relieving her of the cumbersome items, immediately making her way to the brook without so much as a thank you snort. "You're welcome," Xena huffed with a resentful scowl. She shook her head and grabbed her water skin, following at an easier pace. The brook wasn't too big; just barely large enough to wade through. She scanned the area as she filled her waterskin. Her eyes wandered over the banks and surrounding scenery, allowing herself to relax when she sensed no imminent danger. A contented smile grazed her lips for a moment and then vanished when she spotted an outstretched arm on the ground from behind a group of large boulders. Her breath caught in alarm and within moments, she ran along the small embankment, quickly forgetting the waterskins and kneeling beside a young teenaged looking girl. Her jet black hair was a tangled, matted mess, with dried blood partially covering a long, nasty gash on her scalp. The thick blood had run down her face and neck, leaving any to wonder if the wound was, in fact, lethal. Her face was colored with bruises from a black eye, and bruised jaw, to a gash on the bridge of her nose and a split lip. Her light blue linen tunic was tattered and torn and covered in blood and dirt. In her left hand, she tightly held on to a black staff. Xena gingerly grabbed the girls wrist and felt for her pulse. She let out a quick breath of relief when she felt the gentle push against her fingertips. "Hey," she gently murmured with a soft shake.

The low velvet voice drifted into the depths of her consciousness, pulling her to the surface. She groaned painfully. Gods it felt like she had been hit by a chariot and dragged a few miles. "Kid, are you okay?" She let out a soft groan. Her head throbbed mercilessly as her memories seeped back. Her eyes snapped open. Those cutthroat bastards had attacked her! She couldn't remember how many there had been or if she had gotten them all, it was all too fuzzy. Finally taking note of the warrior woman before her, she suddenly sat up in alarm and gasped at the searing pain in her ribs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on there, you're in pretty bad shape. Lie down for a bit," Xena said with concern, putting her hand on her shoulder and trying to ease her back down, but the girl was having none of it. She was caught by surprise as the young teen expertly knocked her hands away, rolled onto her side, and stood up in an ungraciously swift motion. So ungracious, she nearly stumbled back to the ground if not for a well placed staff that kept her balanced. Xena stared at her incredulously before narrowing her eyes. The little stunt took more energy than the girl possessed and yet there she stood, pale and gasping under the agony of what she could only guess to be broken ribs. She leaned heavily against her weapon and assessed her own injuries through the various and degreeing points of pain on her body. Xena rose and watched her curiously as she lifted her shirt to look down at her torso, noting the dark bruising on her ribcage and a shallow cut across her stomach which she tentatively grazed with her fingertips.

"A lucky strike." She smirked with amusement before looking back to the warrior woman. The comment was barely a whisper but Xena's sharp hearing picked it up without effort. Curiosity then turned to disturbed wonder. The conceit in the girl's smirk spoke volumes. Turning with a slight limp, a set of vibrant green eyes struggled to focus on her.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you," Xena tried, taking a step closer. The girl seemed about ready to collapse again as she swayed unsteadily but somehow remained upright.

"Get away from me!" she spat, still trying to focus on the tall woman before her. Xena held her hands up peacefully. She hadn't come across anyone this aggressive in a long time and the fact that this was a child had her genuinely concerned.

"I'm only trying to help, I promise. I found you passed out and thought you were dead." The girl blinked as her sight slowly came into focus. The woman's bright blue eyes regarded her with concern, however, the brown leather corset with fancy bronze armor and sword strapped to her back did nothing to convince her of such intentions.

"I'm fine," she snipped, and before Xena could say another word, the girl abruptly turned and limped away, leaving her blinking in surprise.

"Your wounds need cleaning and medicine, plus that head wound is gonna need some stitches. I can help you," she said, taking a few steps towards the girl. The girl tensed, reacting to the footsteps that followed her too closely and she suddenly stopped and spun around. Xena took a breath as her gaze met with a very familiar, green glare she didn't think to place.

"I did not ask for your help," she said sharply. "Now leave me alone, and do not follow me." Xena stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow as the girl turned and continued on. Only two things were clear to her at the moment as she watched the girl make her way through the thick brush. One; the girl was a fighter. Her reactions said it all. The way she maneuvered herself out of her grasp and how she was aware of her proximity to her when she followed behind her were tell's of a fighter. Two; she was hiding something. She'd come across some hostile kids but, usually, some words were said in between introductions and condescending attitude. Even Tara and Amarice weren't this bad. She smiled softly at the fond memories the girls brought.

"Argo, come here girl," she called with a mischievous smile. Oh, she had no intention of following the girl, but she had some ideas to find out what was going on. Normally, she'd let something like this slip through her fingers but the fact she was so young and badly hurt; she needed to be sure the girl was safe before she left her alone.

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the rib snap and the pain rippled through her body, dropping her to her hands and knees. Instantly, all was quiet and what she was so sure to be the sounds of fighting, were replaced by songbirds and gently rustling tree branches. The ground beneath the palms of her hands felt very much like grass. Still gasping from the pain, she looked up and blinked. The view before her was a worn road through a lush, green tunnel. How in Tartarus did she get here? By the pain she felt, and the way her wounds bled, she knew she had just been in a fight but, looking around, there was no one in sight. She tried to remember what happened, but there was no memory there to recall. Nothing was making sense….. her wounds were fresh, yet there was no one around. She dabbed the side of her face and looked at her fingers as she felt a slow sticky, warmth, flowing down. Blood. Still oozing. A soft nicker called to her and she looked back at her huge black warhorse. A flash of searing pain came and went before she could cradle her head. "Atlas," she whispered in recognition. She winced at the sharp pain in her knee as she slowly rose to her feet and limped over to grab the reins of the horse. "Hey there, old boy. How'd you get here?" she asked, petting his nose as she perked her ears for any sounds. There seemed to be a stream nearby where she could clean her wounds. On her way there, she found a small clearing that she decided she would use as a campsite, considering, it was almost sunset.

After a quick cleanup at the stream, she had been able to inspect all of her wounds, including old, horrible looking, and even deadly scars she held in question. She went about setting up camp and found it more exhausting than she had imagined it would be. Night came quickly as she sat in front of the campfire for a rest, letting the rabbit she had snared, cook in the small pot she found in one of her bags. Atlas stood nearby, dozing off. It was getting very dark but her frustrations kept her awake late into the night. Why couldn't she remember anything! She sniffed and clenched her fist in irritation. She had no memories of anything except for her horse. The same questions spun around in her head for hours, with no answers. A deep exhaustion began to weigh on her mind, lulling her into darkness; She never felt her eyes close.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud whinny, only in time to feel a blow to the head which failed to knock her out but instead left her dazed. She slumped over feeling the hot blood begin to stream down her face again. "Knock her out, you idiot!" She didn't get a chance to turn around when she felt a blow to the back of her head, followed by darkness.

Hours later, she slowly regained consciousness to the sound of the thugs talking amongst themselves. She tried shifting around only to be met with resistance across her chest and arms. Looking down, she realized they had tied her to a tree. With an annoyed sigh, she lifted her head to inspect her captors. There were six of them, mostly young men. Riff-raff, if she recognized any, trying to prove their worth as men only to cater to a life of delinquency. It was mid-morning now. She looked up to try and see the position of the sun but the trees were too dense to get a good look at the sky. "This stew is good. Maybe we should keep her around? She'd be good for-"

"No. We eat her food, take her things, and have a little fun before we finish her off. That's it. I'm not about to make life complicated by dragging around a wench." She ignored their 'small talk'. Even that bit about having 'fun' with her. They could have been planning to rule the world for all she cared, in the end, they would be of no consequence to her. Instead she looked around for her horse. Atlas was nowhere in sight but she knew he was around, waiting for her. Despite being a warhorse, he could certainly be a coward sometimes! That or he was simply too lazy to help his perfectly capable master. Either way, he was in hiding for sure. She absently wondered where he might have gone. After having noticed she was awake, they checked the ropes to make sure she was secured and continued their conversation by the fire. For what felt like hours, she listened to those idiots, talking. They never noticed her cutting the ropes with a small sharp stone she found.

"Well lets hurry up and get our bit of fun. It's getting close to noon now." The men began chuckling, trying to decide who went first. By this time, the girl had already cut through the ropes and simply waited, calmly. She could hear the men laugh and cheer as they sent their first man. Apparently, he won the right by the sounds of it. "Get on with it then, Loukanos! Don't keep the rest of us waiting!" She heard the stumbling footsteps as he was, no doubt, shoved in her direction. She looked up as he approached her and leaned down with a smile. He didn't seem much older than herself. A sobering thought as she considered his mortality. He might have even been handsome with his sandy hair and blue eyes if not for his filthy…..everything. "Time for fun," he leered, licking his lips. She smiled back sweetly, causing him to pause. It was then that she quickly jabbed her palm into his nose with a satisfying crunch and reached for his sword. He hadn't even recovered when she ran it between his collar into his body. Time froze for an uncalculated eternity, as she pondered at the casual way she could take a life. It was reflex and yet more than that. It was not just her muscle memory but her mindset and process was simplified and primal, in the moment. No thoughts, no emotions, just actions. Time unfroze and rushed into a moment of intense self awareness as she took a deep breath. She pulled out the sword with a soft gushing sound. The men immediately turned at the sound of his body dropping to the ground and shouted in alarm, quickly jumping up and pulling out their swords. She calmly straightened up, baring her teeth in an amused grin and twirled the sword in excitement. Even with her injuries, the men were easy to dispatch. She found herself mostly sidestepping, and deflecting. They practically impaled themselves onto her blade. If it wasn't for the wounds she already had, she would have been pouting in boredom. However, the last one was a bit heavy. He ran at her like a fool, and though he was dead before he reached the hilt of her blade, he toppled right onto her. She screamed out in agony as he landed beautifully onto her broken rib. Tears blurred her vision as she struggled to push the big lump off. After a few minutes of struggling, she finally managed to stand, cradling her side. The pain was unbearable! She staggered into the camp and picked up her staff to lean on while trying to get a good breath of air. It was a seemingly impossible task, as every breath brought a stab of pain with it. She decided to try and walk it off. The darkness ebbed at her vision, but thankfully, didn't encroach. She had walked until she found the small stream from earlier and sighed with relief. The cold water would certainly be a comfort to her injuries. She made her way to sit on the boulders near it before tripping over a half buried stone, once again falling straight onto her ribs and knocking out the air in her lungs. She curled up onto her side and let that insistent darkness embrace her.

The girl walked into the small clearing where she had made camp and took in a deep breath. "What in Tartarus am I gonna to do now?" she mumbled to herself. The six bodies littered the camp in a bloody mess, just as she had left them. "Can't say it's nice seeing you bunch of idiots again, though your disposition is convenient. It gives me less to worry about," she spoke to the dead bodies as she approached the nearest one, crouching down and searching the pockets. She pulled out a small coin purse and a nice little black and gold dagger, no doubt it must have belonged to a rich or nobleman. All of its jewels were missing, leaving it pretty plain looking. She pocketed the items and grabbed the heavy man by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the tree where she had been tied. "By the God's, you're heavy!" She paused, panting lightly as she leaned over to rub her aching knee. She kneeled down and searched the first man she had killed as well, finding another small coin purse, two more daggers, and a small silver pendant tied with a leather cord around his neck. She ignored the dull ache in her head as she eyed the small necklace. It had a lion's head symbol on it that seemed very familiar but the more she focused on it the more intense her head ached. "Dead men need nothing but a burial," she said, relenting on placing any more thought on the symbolic pendant. She pulled the necklace over her head. "Too bad you won't be getting one from me. Don't get me wrong, I think everyone deserves a burial, even vile filth like you idiots, but as banged up as I am, well, you'll have to do without one," she spoke to the dead men casually, as she continued to search their pockets. It suddenly dawned on her how strange it must seem to talk to the dead and made a quiet mental note to keep this kind of bad habit to herself. She jolted up as she heard the snap of a twig and quickly grabbed one of the dead men's swords. It must be that warrior woman she left back by the river bank. "Why don't people listen?" she asked herself quietly as she hid in some thick bushes nearby, keeping an eye on the clearing as she waited.


	2. Monstrous steed of the underworld

She jolted up as she heard the snap of a twig and quickly grabbed one of the dead men's swords. It must be that warrior woman she left back by the river bank. "Why don't people listen?" she asked herself quietly as she hid in some thick bushes nearby, keeping an eye on the clearing as she waited. 

Chapter 2

She wasn't in the mood for company. In fact, she was aggravated beyond reason. Her injuries were screaming for attention, her horse was missing, and she had to clean up the dead mess that littered her camp. Now this insistent woman wanted to help her. She peeked around the leaves of the bush only to still as a golden mare walked into the clearing, grazing on the grass. "A horse? What's a horse doing here?" She narrowed her gaze as she stayed put, seriously contemplating if she should take the palomino mare. Atlas would definitely be angry with her if she mounted another horse. He was a very jealous steed to say the least. The last time she rode another horse in front of him, he had refused to let her ride on him for a week. As soon as she'd mount him, he would refuse to budge. It was only when she dismounted or walked with him that he would continue walking. She had tried to argue with him, after all, he had been sick at the time and only wanted to let him have a rest in the stables. That damn horse was too smart for his own good. "God's be damned, Atlas! Where in seven hells are you when I need you?!" She had just about made up her mind to come out and greet the mare, when she heard the deep, sultry voice call out.

"Argo?" Xena spotted her horse grazing in the clearing up ahead. Her eyes scanned the area for any signs of the girl but Argo remained alone. She had really thought the mare would make good bait. "I guess not everybody likes horses," she mumbled as she pushed through a thick brush into the clearing. Every muscle froze as she spotted the scattered bodies with shock. Her battle senses kicked into high gear as she quickly approached the closest man and felt for a pulse. Dead. By the looks of him, he had been dead only a few hours maybe less. She frowned as she noted his youth. The entire group seemed young. Put a young girl all alone in their path and it wasn't hard to figure out what might have transpired. 'She's definitely a fighter alright'. She put down Argo's bridle and looked around. There was a furskin bedroll near the campfire, along with a saddle that was likely used as a headrest, and some saddle bags. The fire looked like it had been out for a while. A small cooking pot lay empty and knocked over near the fire stones. She spotted the girl's black staff, lying in the grass nearby and walked over to it. Right next to it she noticed the trail of a body having been dragged to a tree, up ahead. It seemed like the girl had started to pile the bodies in the outer edge of the camp. "Alright, I know you're out there, so listen up, I'm not here to hurt you. You need medical help. That gash on your head is gonna wind up getting infected and then you'll really be in trouble," She warned. There was no response but she could feel the girl watching her. She eyed the black staff and picked it up, stunned to find how heavy it was. It wasn't a conventional staff of wood. She twirled it in front of her and quickly brought it to a halt. It was made of steel and much too heavy for a normal person to wield. Even a strong person would have a bit of difficulty wielding it. She began wondering where she might have come across a weapon like this. The weight was impractical and counter active to the purpose or so it seemed but then it suddenly clicked. Only in the far east would a weapon require mind over matter. Memories flooded her thoughts of a past life. A life of pain, hardship, and survival; of loneliness and a darkness that she would never truly escape if not for the light that a certain bard brought to her soul. A deep sadness she didn't expect, wrenched at her heart. This girl was more than a fighter, she was a warrior. A very young one, and well traveled, if the heavy staff said much. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling herself soften with empathy. She was going to have to change her tactics to confront her. Perhaps belittling her abilities would wind her up, she was, after all, young. It should be easy. 'Should' being the operative word, since a good warrior wouldn't rise to such taunting, but a child would. "Are you afraid of me?" There was still no response. "Were they the one's that beat you to a bloody mess? It's alright, you have nothing to be ashamed of…..six against a young girl….the odds were well against you." The Girl clenched her jaw tightly. She knew better than to rise to the bait. She knew it for what it was. But the NERVE of this woman!

"Odds against me?" she scoffed, quickly moving from her hiding spot to another. "I'm not the one lying dead on the ground." Xena smirked at the girls wit while trying to pinpoint her location but she was smart. The sound of her voice filled the clearing making it hard to get a fix on where she was hiding. She slowly reached for her chakram, noting a slight rustling in the bushes at the edge of the camp.

The Girl watched, impressed, as the woman searched for the sound of her voice and fixated on some moving bushes up ahead. This warrior was certainly skilled, but then again, so was she.

"Still, you came out pretty beat up…..did they….force-"

"No!" The Girl angrily threw her voice across the clearing. Suddenly, she heard a soft, high pitched, whistling sound and watched, with rapt fascination, as a round projectile shot into a large, high, tree branch across the camp. The branch came crashing down, followed by a loud terrified whinny and heavy, thundering hooves.

Xena's eyes went wide as an enormous black horse charged into the clearing. She dropped the staff and barely caught the chakram in time before she vaulted out of the way, rolling as she hit the ground. He suddenly reared up with an alarmed whinny, trying to avoid her. Argo immediately charged into the fray, kicking and pushing the stallion away from her owner. He eyed the mare annoyingly and side-stepped away, nudging her head away every time she tried to nip him. "Argo." Xena called her horse as she slowly stood up. The mare immediately responded and came back to her side protectively, snorting and whinnying her aggravation "Shhh, it's alright girl. Easy does it." Argo nervously shifted on her hooves, staying near her mistress. Xena soothed her horse by petting her neck while glancing over at the other massive beast. Where in Tartarus had he come from? She could have sworn the girl was right there! He looked back at her and shook his magnificent, long ebon mane. She watched him in awe, noting his glossy black coat with a white stripe down his nose and white feathers on his legs. She slowly took in a deep breath as a small smile crept onto her lips. He was terrifyingly beautiful. She had never seen anything like him and for a moment wondered if the steed was indeed, otherworldly.

The Girl froze as she had watched the events unfold with alarm. It took her a moment to react to the fact that the bitch had almost killed her horse! Her rage instantly hit boiling point. Xena felt her before she heard her. Just as she began to turn, she caught sight of her and leaned to the side, narrowly dodging the sword coming straight down at her. The Girl cursed and side-swept the blade, missing the warriors midsection as she jumped back. She gasped at the flash of pain in her ribs, followed by a sharp pain in her knee as she failed to stop the swords motion. Xena froze with her hand on her own blade as The Girl collapsed to one knee, her free arm wrapped around her ribcage. She stuck the sword point into the ground, trying to use it to stand but not having the strength for it.

"What in Tartarus-" The girl looked up sharply, locking her flashing green gaze on the warrior.

"You bullheaded, bastard of a minotaur! I will send you to the seventh hell, resurrect you, and toss you into the river Styx if you EVER try to hurt my horse again!" She growled, painfully pulling herself up to stand. Xena blinked a few times, not sure how to react. The whole situation was one shock after another, leaving her momentarily speechless. A half dead girl, a camp littered with dead men, a horse from Tartarus, and….was she just insulted? Her eyes widened a bit at the realization. She was! and now an attempt on her life! She took a deep breath. One thing at a time Xena, one thing at a time.

"That monstrous black steed of the underworld is your horse?!" She spurt after regaining her composure.

"Yes, that's my horse!" She sneered at the woman as she walked past her to the waiting stallion. "And you!" Xena flinched as she yelled at the horse. "Where in this living hell have you been?! I swear to the God's, I will kill you just so I can find you in horse-hell! At least that way, I know where you are!" The horse nickered and bumped the girls chin roughly with his nose. Xena watched the interaction with astonishment. Was the horse taunting her? "Oh, don't you dare test my patience, Atlas! Horse-hell is very real and that's exactly where you will go if you keep this up!" The horse snorted and turned away from her. "Worst. Horse. EVER!" she mumbled, limping over to her bedroll. Xena opened and shut her mouth several times as her mind flooded with ridiculous questions. She wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"You know... you shouldn't talk to your horse like that." Of all the damned…..! The Girl eyed her in annoyance as she rolled up the skins that made up her bed.

"Why not? He's just as bull headed as you are," she retorted. "And on that note, why did you follow me? Did I not make myself clear enough when I told you not to follow me?"

"I didn't follow you here, I followed my horse," Xena smirked, crossing her arms. The Girl looked over at her, narrowing her eyes.

"How convenient. Let me guess, you're some kind of noble warrior who just wants to help so she could add to her expansive repertoire?" The warrior's smile slightly faded.

"Well…..I'm not that shallow," Xena said sheepishly, trying to humor the girl who only rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Why won't you accept my help? I mean look at you, you can't even defend yourself."

"I defended myself just fine against those fools," she said gesturing with her head at the dead men, while she finished tying up the bed skins.

"Fair enough. What happened here?" The Girl shrugged her shoulders.

"They came into my camp while I slept and knocked me out."

"Is that how you got that head wound?" she asked gesturing to her head.

"No," she frowned with a pause but didn't care to explain, or rather, explain how she couldn't explain. She moved over to the saddle and tried lifting it up only to immediately drop it and stifle a growl. She doubled over, one hand on her good knee while the other cradled her ribcage.

"How did..."

"I was already like this when they came around," she snipped, trying to lift Atlas' saddle. Once again, the sharp pain in her side caused her to suppress a sharp cry, which turned into a very embarrassing squeak. She grit her teeth together and kept her eyes from meeting the warriors. There was no way she was going to be able to lift this onto Atlas' back, and even if she asked the woman, she was sure to be blackmailed into an agreement. The suppressed squeak had not gone unnoticed, but Xena understood a warriors pride all too well, even when it was misplaced and foolish. She'd spare the girl's ego and let her come around on her own.

"You mean you were already wounded?" She asked with an angry frown. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" The Girl glanced up at her with her own frown.

"If I were, it'd be nothing I can't handle," she growled, exasperated. "Look lady, as much as I'd love to chit chat, cause I sure do love to talk," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "I can't, I need to-" she cut herself off before finishing her sentence. All cynicism and sarcasm vanished as the weight of her reality once again set in. Xena watched as The Girls eyes went from full of spit-fire to a frustrated defeat as she dropped her head and slacked her shoulders. In truth, she couldn't finish her sentence. It dawned on her that she had no clue as to why she was here, let alone how she had gotten here. There were no memories or past to recall. Save Atlas, she couldn't even conjure up a familiar name. Admittedly, she was lost in more ways than one and the frustration of this situation was wearing her down once again. She reached up to run her hand through her hair and almost yelped as she swiped over her head wound. She quickly retreated her hand, immediately dismissing the pain as she thought. 'What should I do now? Where should I go?' The warrior woman had offered to help but the idea of receiving help disturbed her beyond her own comprehension. She suddenly felt exhausted and sat next to the saddle she had been struggling to lift. Granted, she wasn't the type to give in easily, but right now, she no longer had the energy to try and figure this out.

"Something wrong?" Xena asked as The Girls green eyes met hers expectantly. She shrugged, placing a hand to her ribs.

"I'm tired, I got a few broken bones, my knee is shot, and my head is pounding. Everything just ...," she extended her legs, wincing. "-hurts." Her stomach rumbled loudly, adding on to her list of miseries. "I can't even remember when I last ate," she said very simply looking down at the grass near her boots. Xena's brow arched as a slight smile touched her lips. There! There was the child in her. The one that needed care.

"I could take care of all that if you let me?" The Girl looked up into the woman's concerned blue eyes and, after a lengthy pause, nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Very well then," she said as the woman smiled warmly, handing her back her staff.

"Alright, well, first things first, let's go get that head wound clean so we can stitch it up." Without another word, The girl followed her back to the river bank where she had first found her. "Have a seat on that tree stump there while I get my things." She sat down and stilled, watching the woman, deep in thought, as Xena rummaged through her saddle bag until she found what she needed. A sudden feeling of dread took over as she approached. The girl glanced up at her with a calm wariness. Xena watched the girl closely, her green eyes clearly expressed distrust, but the way her body moved and twitched in response, told her that this girl had perhaps suffered a darker past. Her eyes darted nervously as if she were looking for an escape route. Xena stopped in her tracks at the sight of rising panic in the girls eyes. She suddenly realized what was about to happen if she couldn't get the girl to focus. "Hey," she said gently. "Are you ok?" The girl closed her eyes and swallowed hard, repressing the rising tension in her body. After a few deep ragged breaths, she nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she said but still unsure if that were really true. Where the hell did that come from? the girl thought trying to focus on her breathing. Without another word on the matter, Xena approached the girl.

"Let's take a look here, shall we?" she said, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than what just happened. She had known many soldiers with that same look. One moment they were fine and they next they exploded or ran off. It was much harder seeing someone so young experience the same thing and, she had to admit, it would be something hard to ignore it. She tried to get a better look through her matted hair. It was no use though, there was too much dried blood. "We're gonna have to wash the blood out of -" Without warning, the girl stood, causing her to take a step back as she practically bolted to the river. Xena felt a twinge of guilt as she watched the teen reach the bank and stare into the river with her hands on her hips. Her shoulders rose and fell rapidly.

She hadn't meant to startle the woman but her close proximity made her nearly lose control. She managed to slow her breathing and force herself still. The cool rushing water was a great distraction. It might have only been a small brook but it was violent for it's size and she lost herself, entranced in the mini raging whirlpools it created. After a few minutes, she walked out into the brook, refocused and debating whether to dunk her head or simply splash water until she figured it was clean. It hadn't crossed her mind that she would need help, let alone receive any, until the warrior was was quietly standing next to her with a bowl in her hand. She filled it with water and waited for the girls approval to commence. Feeling a bit debased, she lowered her head and nodded, mentally trying to muster up a little excuse to keep some dignity. Xena repressed a smile as the girl avoided all eye contact and looked about as indignant as a wet kitten. She slowly relaxed under the warriors gentle ministrations as she cleaned and untangled her hair. Once they were done, they made their way back to the stump and settled into a silence as the woman threaded a porcupine quill with some sinew; a silence that deeply unsettled the warrior. If she had to tell Gabrielle that she was the talkative one during this whole situation, well, she'd never hear the end of it. Something had to give. She placed the items in a bowl and drank from a wineskin she seemed to have procured from out of nowhere. "These wounds look pretty bad," she said, offering the girl a drink from the wineskin. "Care to share what happened?" The girl thought about the woman's question as she took a long drink and honestly, couldn't find an answer. No memories came to surface. Her frustration festered as she slowly shook her head and handed her back the wineskin. Xena's eyes narrowed. "Where are your parents?" This time the girl's green eyes looked up at her with her very own raised brow. She wasn't sure why, but the warrior's question amused her. Not only did she not feel the need to answer, but truthfully not having one, yet again, she shrugged her shoulders. Xena brought her hand up over her mouth as if in thought, trying to conceal her irritation. The girl took in a deep breath, and for a moment, she thought she saw the warrior woman quietly counting beneath her hand. Why was she so adamant about knowing her business? Wasn't it enough that she was letting her help her? Xena looked away quickly then back with a fresh, fake smile. "Okay, let's try something easy then," she said, cocking her head and shifting her weight impatiently. "What's your name?" The girl took a breath to answer but nothing came out. Her name…..what in Tartarus was her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it. On a side note, horse-hell isn't real but don't tell Atlas that, it's the only thing that keeps him in check. Argo is quite amused by it though, as if not all loyal war horses ended up in the golden fields of heaven, pfffft!


	3. Speculation of a past unknown

Xena looked away quickly then back with a fresh, fake smile. "Okay, let's try something easy then," she said, cocking her head and shifting her weight impatiently. "What's your name?" The Girl opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Her name…..what in Tartarus was her name?

Chapter 3

This was becoming dreadful. She shut her mouth with unease as she, once again, came up blank of information. Her mind raced through a list of random names to see if any of them seemed familiar but nothing stuck. The woman must have taken her sudden stillness for contempt. Without warning, Xena dumped the wine on her head and quickly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she just about bolted. She clenched her teeth and hissed at the sting. If it wasn't for the firm hand on her shoulder, she would have knocked the older woman with her weapon.

"What is your problem!" She articulated through clenched teeth, glaring at her with menace. The arched brow rose over reticent blue eyes.

"Problem? I'm simply disinfecting your wound," she stated calmly. Noticing the minute tug at the corner of her lips, the girl huffed and looked away as the woman began treating her head wound.

The long silence was comfortable for the girl, as she was able to try and focus on her helpless predicament and how to go about fixing it. She settled into such a relaxed state, she hadn't even noticed when the woman had finished. She had mentally stepped out as the warrior had tended to her wounds and was now eyeing her solicitously as she finished packing her supplies. Realizing she had been done for a while now, the girl glanced up, breaking out of her self induced trance. Concerned blue eyes met disconcerted green.

"What?" the girl asked, wondering why she was looking at her in that manner. Xena gestured with her chin at the girls propensive posture. She quickly saw the reason for the woman's apprehension as she looked down at herself. Without realizing it, she had inherently positioned herself to sit as straight as an arrow, neck extended, with her hands on her knees and had not so much as flinched when the needle pierced her flesh. She consciously shifted out of the position and cleared her throat. This wasn't normal. This was her subconscious mind taking over and even she was inclined to start to feel concern over the recovery of her memories.

"What's that all about?" The girl shrugged dismissively.

"Good posture is important," she said, standing up and leaning on her staff. She wasn't sure what else to say but she could sense the woman's anger, though masterfully concealed with relaxed, almost languid movements, it showed in the darkening of her eyes. She knew she wasn't angry at her, but rather at the notion of being a 'hardened warrior' at her age. Xena however, speculated something a bit darker. "I, uh,...appreciate your help. I should be fine now," she offered, hoping to get the woman to forget whatever train of thought she was on. Xena said nothing, obviously unconvinced, as she rummaged through her bags looking for something. The girl sighed. This wasn't going well at all. By the silent, brief glances the warrior was giving her, she knew she wouldn't be able to shake her off. It would probably be best to agree to accept her help and eventually give her the slip.

"Where were you headed?" Xena asked without looking up. The girl paused as she contemplated where she should go. Without a single memory or purpose to guide her, she was at a loss. She didn't even have a clue where in Tartarus she was.

"Well," she said slowly. "That depends, which direction were you headed in?" Xena felt her patience wane and glared up at the girl, only to be met with a twinkling humor in them. "Kidding,"she said putting her hands up as she realized the warrior was becoming agitated with her. "I don't know," she said quietly. The warrior wasn't biting.

"You don't know?" A dark brow perked up suspiciously The girl shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh of resignation.

"I don't know what my name is, who my parents are, where I came from, or where I was going. Up until last night, I was void of any memories."

"What do you mean?" Xena now stood up at full attention.

"I mean I can't remember a damn thing!" she began, letting her frustration finally show.

"Wait, how is it you remember your horses name but not your own?"

"Atlas was the first one I saw and recognized. He was with me when I found myself on the road like this. I remember nothing else before that." They both remained quiet for a while, digesting the information.

"So you're saying if you see someone you recognize, you gain some of your memory back?" The girls head snapped up in surprise.

"Possibly…. I didn't think of that but then again, my horse is the only one I recognized."

"This sounds like something the God's would do, the question is which God did you manage to piss off?"

"The God's? I don't know any God's. What a ridiculous conclusion."

"You may not remember them but I'm sure, if we poke around a bit, we can find some answers." The girl frowned, irritated.

"And I thought I was the one that got hit on the head," she mumbled. Xena gave her a lopsided smile.

"Let's figure it out after we've had a bite to eat huh?" She offered, pulling out a small sack from her saddle bag. "Thinking is easier on a full stomach." Still upset, the girl reluctantly nodded and sat down as the woman handed her a chunk of flat bread, some goat cheese, and some dried meat. It wasn't long before Xena perked an eyebrow and paused, mid-chew, as the girl took an enormous bite of bread, reminding her of the little chipmunks she'd come across in her travels, east. "You're gonna choke on that if you don't take it easy," she warned. The conversation was an all too familiar one she held with Gabrielle on a regular basis. The girl just gave her a sidelong glance and shrugged, swallowing her mouthful and taking a bite off half the chunk of cheese she had. Xena chewed slowly as she watched the voracious teen devour her entire meal in less than five minutes, then turned to look at her expectantly, waiting. She wasn't sure if the girl wanted her to finish up or if she wanted some of her meal…...or probably both. 'Don't look a stray in the eyes,' her mother's words came back to her from her childhood and she quickly broke eye contact with the girl. There was a soft sigh and she turned back as the girl carefully stood up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my bags. Maybe, I'll have a change of clothes in there." Xena nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here and uh,... don't move that saddle." The girl snorted with a soft smile.

"Okay," she said limping away. A few minutes later, the girl found herself in the small clearing again. She was surprised to find Atlas still there, waiting for her. They stared at each other for a bit before he walked over and stood in front of her; His form of apology. "Oh, Atlas," she scratched his chin. "You know I was just angry. You won't go to horse-hell, okay?" She smiled as he gave her a nod as if he understood. "Now, lets see what I have in those bags. I've been so caught up in our situation, I forgot all about them. I mean, if there were any clues about myself it would obviously be in here, right?" she said walking over to the saddle bags. She unrolled the skins that made up her bed and sat down on them. The first item she pulled out was a very full wineskin. She frowned as she noted the already half full one nearby. "Okay," she said uncertainly and dug her hand in again. She produced a large block, wrapped in leather, tightly folded over, and tied securely. She made quick work of unwrapping the leather package which was only the outer layer of the brick. Inside, the brick was still wrapped in large leaves. She unwrapped the leaves and frowned with a deep unsettling concern. In her hand was a large block of opium, estimating the value by the weight, it was approximately worth one pound in gold. She shook her head in dismay. "You know this stuff is worth it's weight in gold?" she directed the statement to Atlas as he munched on some grass beside her. After securing the drug the way she had found it, she reached into the saddle bag and procured three more identical packages, one of which had already been half consumed. She sighed and turned to her horse again. "It seems i have a very nasty habit, don't I, Atlas?" The horse glanced over at her, seemingly sympathetic. She found the pipe and burner in there as well and considered throwing them away but decided against her better judgment. If her constitution was any indication of her mental well being, then she may actually have a need for these things when her memories returned. She put the items back in the bag, plagued with troubled thoughts as she quickly grabbed the other bag and began to rummage through it. She pulled out a handful of miscellaneous everyday items; a small sack of food, a pouch of coins, a small cutting knife, some flint, a sharpening stone, and other inconsequential things. She paused in confusion as she pulled out the hilt of a sword. "This seems pretty useless, Atlas, why would you allow me to carry this around?" The horse shifted his weight in response and flicked his tail at her. "Jerk," she mumbled, placing the hilt on the furs in front of her. She reached in again and her hand tingled as it wrapped around a long, hard, and flat item wrapped in leather. It was bit heavy and rather wide at one end. Pulling it out and holding the narrow end which had a sword guard attached to it, she began to untie the leather straps. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of an elegant and highly polished blade. She held it gingerly and removed the specially crafted wooden sheath on the edge. It was a very large and heavy, crescent shaped blade with an eastern dragon etched into the steel. The spine of the blade was designed with three curving jagged edges. She quickly glanced at her staff in the grass beside her and it suddenly made sense. Dropping the leather wrap, she gently grabbed a hold of the steel. On contact, the slight tingle began to resonate through her entire body, as if the weapon was tuning itself to her. The sword hilt and staff were both attachments to the blade and going by the vibrations it sent coursing through her, she deduced that it was a godly weapon. How she knew that, she wasn't sure but she had no doubts about it. She placed the blade down next to the hilt, admiring the beautiful weapon with a slight smile as she pulled out a change of clothes. There would be time to play with her weapon once she changed out of her torn shirt into the black leather jerkin she pulled out.

Xena had long finished eating and had just put Argo's saddle back on when she began to wonder if the girl had given her the slip. She sighed and pulled her horse along back to the girl's small camp. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of the girl, her back was turned to her as she removed her shirt but it was the tattoo that had taken her by surprise. Her entire back was covered in aggressive, sharp designs coming from below her waist, up her back and neck, and over her right shoulder, onto her arm. From the front, Xena had noticed the tattoo from just below the sleeve of her arm but she never imagined it would be anything this big. It was known to her that the process was painful and took many days to do, but to this scale…. she shook her head in uncertainty.

The girl tossed her shirt aside before she heard the soft footsteps slowly approaching. She snapped her head back to see the warrior woman approaching from the periphery of her vision. She relaxed and sighed, dropping her head. She knew the questions that would come. The tattoo was a surprise discovery for her too but she had quickly understood why she had it.

"That's….quite impressive," she said softly. "How much does it cover?" The girl didn't move a muscle and Xena wasn't sure if she should step closer. There was a wary tension in the air.

"Down to my thighs," the girl said quietly.

"Why would-"

"I don't know," she said in a rushed breath and quickly pulled on the leather jerkin, not wanting to reveal the unexplained scars beneath the ink. She turned to face Xena as she clasped an oversized, very beautiful and ornate, but very familiar belt. The girl looked down at herself and smiled at the way her black leather Jerkin fit and looked. Something about it made her feel overconfident and proud. "What do you think?" She heard the warrior take in a sharp breath and then; silence. The girl laughed. "That good huh?" she said, looking up. She suddenly stopped smiling and clenched her jaw. They stared at each other critically for a moment. "Care to explain the sudden change of heart?" She asked raising her hands slowly as Xena's sword pointed to her chest.

"I thought you said you didn't know any God's but it seems you know the most conniving of them all." Xena sneered.

"What?" The girls eyes narrowed in confusion.

"That vest," the warrior said flatly, as if her statement was self explanatory. The girl lifted her eyebrow as high as it would go.

"If you you didn't like it, all you had to do was say so," she said with a smirk.

"Oh you are cunning, I'll give you that," she spat with unhidden aggression. The girl sighed, her smile fading.

"You know I was kinda starting to like you, but if you're gonna be pointing a blade at me with the intent to use it, and I do feel you intend to use it, then I need something of my own to defend myself." She turned around and leaned down to grab her staff when she felt the point of the blade on her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The girl cocked her head back to get a side glance at Xena.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Not in your weakened state and certainly not against me." The girl narrowed her eyes at the warrior and without warning she launched herself into a forward roll, grabbing her staff and spun in a crouch, swinging it around at the woman's feet. Xena easily jumped over it and attacked with a downward strike. The girl quickly straightened and brought her staff up to block the sword. They locked eyes for a moment before the girl spun the staff, throwing the weight of the sword off to the side and swinging the staff back up and across, catching Xena's jaw. The warrior stumbled back a bit, shaking her head with a malevolent grin and let out a growl as she came at the girl again with an upward strike. The girl had barely blocked it when the warrior spun around with a downward strike. Again, the girl spun her heavy staff, knocking the momentum of the sword to the side and pulling the staff inward, aiming to hit the woman in the ribs but Xena quickly spun to stand behind the girl and promptly jabbed her fingers into her neck. The girl dropped to her knees as the pressure began to build in her head. "I've just cut the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be dead in thirty seconds unless you tell me what I want to know." The girl glared at her defiantly but gave her a curt nod. "Did Ares send you?" The girl shook her head once. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I don't know," she said in a strained voice.

"Bullshit!" Xena yelled furiously into her ear.

"I've told you everything I know! Take it or kill me, I don't care."

"No, you haven't told me anything at all," she said coming around and crouched down to be face to face with the girl. "Why do you dress like him?" Blood began to trickle down her lip. The girl tried to laugh but began to see spots of white and black.

"These clothes?" She croaked with a grin. "These familiar clothes are what have you so worked up?" Her vision began to tunnel into darkness. She lost her grip on the heavy staff and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Xena glanced down at the weapon with slight admiration for the wielder. "Judge if you want, we are all going to die. I intend to deserve it." Disconcerted blue eyes darkened as they settled upon hers. Strong fingers jabbed at her throat again, releasing the pressure in her head. She fell forward onto her hands in a weakened daze. Just as she turned to look up at her, Xena brought her fist down and knocked her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts so far?


	4. More than sympathy

"Judge if you want, we are all going to die. I intend to deserve it." Disconcerted blue eyes darkened as they settled upon hers. Strong fingers jabbed at her throat again, releasing the pressure in her head. She fell forward onto her hands in a weakened daze. Just as she turned to look up at her, Xena brought her fist down and knocked her out.

A few hours had passed and Xena sat on the fallen log in front of the rekindled fire, deliberating what to do with the girl now. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. The last person she wanted to call on was Ares, but after hours of contemplation, it seemed that he might be the only one that could possibly answer her questions about the girl. She bit her bottom lip ambivalently and took a small breath. Her lips parted but the name stuck in her throat as a familiar and very unpleasant sense of foreboding tingled through her. A last warning. Something was telling her that calling for Ares would bring about a chain of events she was not prepared for. She noticed the girl beginning to stir from the corner of her eye and let out a soft sigh of relief.

She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the twinkling stars of the expansive night sky. It seemed, the sun had retreated, only to leave her, once again, in the darkened silence of her thoughts and unrelenting waves of untamed emotions. She felt so volatile; So weak, vulnerable, and terrified. She hated it. Hated that she felt things and didn't know why. A soft pop diverged her attention to the sound of a crackling fire. She stiffened as her eyes met with glistening, crystal blue ones. There was a gentle curiosity mixed with sympathy that only served to ignite the fury within her. She let out a heavy sigh and tried to sit up only to find that her hands had been bound. A soft growl escaped her lips as she turned back to the woman.

Charged green eyes penetrated her from across the camp. Xena's breath caught in her throat under the knot that had formed there. She could see the maelstrom of emotions, surfacing, only to be drowned by another under the turbulence of her frail sentiments and she felt them, coursing through the girl; lapping at her in gentle, mounting, waves that threatened to overcome her. The confusion, the anger, the pain, the sadness; all under the influence of her desperation and insecurity.

"Why?" The girl asked, quietly. Her eyes shifted to look back up at the sky before they betrayed her anymore. The irritation in her voice was clear enough but there was also a hint of sorrowful defeat. Xena swallowed with difficulty to clear her throat.

"Why what?" she whispered, hoarsely. Incredulous green eyes shot up and glared at her.

"Why what?" She mocked, angrily, sitting up with effort. "Why am I bound? Why did you treat my wounds?" Her voice began to escalate. "Why didn't you walk away when you saw me? Why are you still here?!" She was shouting now. "Why do you care?! What, does it get you off to see me like this?" She growled through her teeth, raising her tied wrists. "So Impotent! So Powerless!" Her voice thickened and eyes glistened as it began to quiet down. She dropped her head. "Why?" she said softly into the silent night. Only the crickets and the crackling fire could be heard after her outburst. Xena remained silent for a bit, considering how to answer her, honestly. "Why can't I remember anything?" she managed to sussurate under the swelling knot in her throat. It was so quiet, only the warriors immaculate hearing picked it up and it shredded at her heart.

Xena took in a shaky breath, on the brink of crumbling with sorrow. She watched the girl with great curiosity and confusion as they simultaneously shed a tear. The emotions were so powerful they felt almost foreign, yet still her own. She couldn't remember the last time her emotions threatened to consume her like this. Ages perhaps. There were plenty of things in her life that had hardened her enough to forgo tears, not that she was impervious to them or the emotions they were caused by, but this was too much and it was eating away at her in a very dangerous way. This was not sympathy anymore.

"You don't see it because you don't remember anything, but I can see it in the way you move. The way you talk. The way you react….I've seen it before in the eyes of people who have seen too much. I care because you are too young to have gone through whatever it is you've gone through. I've been through it myself and…. I know, that when you regain your memories, you won't be okay. I've seen what happens to people when their minds can't accept the realities of war and death." The girl's mind immediately went to the wineskins and opium she had in her saddlebags. Could the woman be right? She frowned, contemplating as she thought back to the young man she had killed that morning. No, her mind was not in turmoil over his death or any of the other deaths she had caused. It was all second nature to her. Ultimately, the warrior's theory amused her.

"You think I'm weak of mind?" she glowered. "That I'm broken?" The girl turned to her with a humored grin that failed to reach her eyes.. "Let me tell you, I've afforded no second thoughts of remorse to any of those men I killed earlier. I'm at peace with my actions." Xena mulled over her words, astounded by her conceit despite the truth her words may have held.

"That may be so now, but it won't be so when your memories return." The girl paused in thought, noting the the warriors expression of distaste.

"Maybe…..but that's my problem, not yours." Xena sucked in her cheeks and clicked her tongue in exasperation. She looked over at the girl, nonplussed, as she began to chuckle softly. Their eyes met over the dancing flames once more, only this time, the green eyes seemed apologetic."Oh, I get your concern, believe me, I do," she said with sincerity. "But I can't accept your help and generosity."

"You act as if I offer you leprosy," Xena scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You might as well," the girl chortled. She placed her bound hands on her knees, playing with the frayed ends of the rope. "These feelings…" Her face had dropped along with her voice and a curtain of ebon hair masked her countenance. The night seemed to still and become muted; It was as if the heavens themselves waited for a long overdue confession. Her voice was as soft as the rustling leaves on a gentle breeze but carried over clearly and unhindered; amplified by the deafening silence "I don't understand why but ….. It sickens me." There was a long heavy pause as the weight of the confession stunned them both. "When you try to help, I feel weak ….. and ….. this panic sets in ….. and….I feel anger and aggression. Anger with myself and aggression towards you. Just for trying to help …. and I don't understand these feelings because ….. I can't recall any experiences to explain them." Her eyes were lost in thought as she struggled to paraphrase her emotions. "So, if it's all the same to you, it'll be safer if you stop trying to help me."

Xena remained quiet for a long time as she processed her thoughts; hunched over with her elbows on her knees. She understood those feelings perfectly well. She had learned early on that to show weakness in any form could result in death; but then again that was when she was surrounded by ambitious warriors. It wasn't hard to imagine the girl at the head of an army. In fact she seemed a lot like herself in her youth and that wasn't exactly a good thing. It meant that she would be harder to get through to. The difference between the two teens she had mentored, and this girl, was that this girl wasn't looking for acceptance. From anyone. Tara wanted to be good and needed someone to believe in her. Amarice wanted to fit in and be a part of the Amazon sisterhood but this girl… she didn't seem to trust any sort of influence. This was a dangerous trait and it was one of those times Xena hoped she was wrong.

"So, uh….why am I bound?" The warrior looked up, her thoughts interrupted.

"Those men you killed," she gestured with a nod of her head to the pile of bodies near the tree she had been tied to. "They're likely from a village a few candlemarks north of here. We're taking them back to be identified and returned to their families and I'm turning you over to the authorities for trial." The girl scowled indignantly.

"I told you what happened," she snipped. "Besides, if you're as skilled a warrior as I think you are, you could read the ground and see the truth in my words." The warriors icy blue gaze met hers without lifting her head.

"I don't play judge, jury, and executioner," she answered coldly and returned her attention to the flames. The girl let out a heavy sigh and stared at her hands for a bit; the threat of boredom coming in strong. They both sat there, in silence, for a very long time; Xena, poking the fire, deep in thought. The girl, fidgeting angrily, as she sat cross legged. The trial was unnecessary in her opinion. Those thugs had it coming. Not only that but she now had a feeling the warrior was being a bit prejudice towards her because of her wardrobe. She looked around for Atlas to see if he would play a game of ex's and o's with her but it seemed he had fallen asleep. She let out another heavy sigh and stared at the warrior again. Nearly a full day in this woman's company and not even a name had been dropped. Perhaps she could fix this?

"Echidna. Lamia. Mormo…. No, biting doesn't seem to appeal to her," she mused to herself. "Mmmm….. Harpy. Medusa?" Xena listened curiously as the girl quietly listed off several mythological monsters, most of which seemed to be female. "Bitch-" Her head snapped up at the vulgar word.

"What are you doing?" She snipped. The girl tilted her head as if it was too heavy to hold up and looked at her with an infinitely bored expression.

"Trying to figure out what to call you since you, apparently, don't have a name. I guess we're alike in that aspect." She looked up at the stars for a moment. "You know I kinda like, Bitch. It has a nice ring to it and it suits you." She straightened up again to look at the warrior. "Echidna just doesn't flow out as well." Xena rolled her tongue around her teeth and stood up, making her way slowly over to the girl.

"If you don't want to know what I did to the last risky soul that decided to have a sharp tongue with me-" She paused for effect as she crouched before the girl. A dagger somehow mysteriously appeared in her hands as silvery-blue eyes wandered down to her lips and stared intently. "Lets just say, snakes don't have split tongues for no reason." Their gazes locked; blue on green, before the girls eyes dropped to her lap. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her legs, placing her head on her knees. Xena straightened a bit. For a brief moment of uncertainty, she wondered if she had overplayed her threat but quickly recanted the thought. "Choose your words wisely next time you address me," she said over her shoulder as she headed back to the log. "And the name is Xena."

The close proximity of the warrior had the hairs on her neck standing on end; that, combined with the intensity of her threat, had her severely excited and itching for a fight. She had decided to concede by breaking eye contact but if this 'Xena' only knew the extent of her audacity, she would not make the same mistake twice. "Get some rest, we leave before dawn." The girl's snapped her head up as Xena laid on the bed rolls she had set up across the fire. "And don't even think about running away. Trust me you won't get far and if I have to chase you-"

"Let me guess, Satyrs were much like centaurs before one crossed you?" Xena locked her steely blue gaze on her and made as if to get up. "Whoa! Calm down, I'm just messing with ya!" The girl giggled with a mischievous grin. The older woman settled back down with a huff. "Such a stick in the mud," the girl mumbled to herself.

"I won't warn you again."

"Fine." The girl groaned as she carefully laid back, placing her tied hands under her head. She began to relax as she focused on the stars overhead and a strange familiarity overcame her. The more she stared at the stars the more prominent certain constellations became. She sat up as quickly as her ribs would allow as a thought struck her. Xena's attention snapped to the girl who was staring intently at the sky.

"Now what are you doing?"

"The stars," she said, suspiciously.

"What about them?" The girl glanced over at her hesitantly before looking back to the sky.

"I can't recall names, or people, or faces, but I can tell when something is significant. The stars are significant," she said quietly and pointed up. "Those. The one with the seven bright stars." Xena face softened as she recognized the constellation. "It's a bear," the girl said with a smile. She suddenly froze as the blood drained to her feet and a knot formed in her stomach. It couldn't be…. this was impossible! Yes, just a coincidence. She tried her luck though.

"A bear? Where do you see a bear? No, it looks more like a dipper." The girl laughed, rubbing her head as if it bothered her.

"You're thinking too small." Xena looked over at her with a completely baffled look.

"I've never been accused of that before." The girl snorted trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's all a part of the bigger picture. Your dipper would be it's tail."

"Bears don't have tails."

"This one does."

"It's not a bear."

"It's totally a bear," she said with a wide smile. Xena swallowed hard trying to force her racing mind to slow down. The girl turned to look at her with a questioning gaze after a long heavy silence. The warrior looked quite shaken.

"A dinar for for your thoughts?"

"How do you know about the bear?" The girl wrinkled her brow softly.

"Know? I know nothing warrior. Only that the stars are significant and those," she gestured at the constellation. "Look like a bear." Xena tried to relax and cracked a small smile but her thoughts were far away to that night she and Gabrielle had stayed up, staring at the stars, playfully arguing over what shapes they formed. There was no way the girl knew about that. It was a personal moment; never thought of or discussed. Just simply a fond memory. On a turn of thought, she began to wonder about the girl's memories and their triggers.

"What else is significant? She asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"My clothing, my weapon…. and your round weapon too. I don't recognize any of it but….. I feel they mean something to me." Xena pulled up her chakram which she had laid beside her. The girl watched her silently as she lifted the weapon and stared at it for a very long time. It wasn't much longer before the pain and exhaustion of the day had her succumb to sleep. Xena listened as the girls breathing slowed to a soft peaceful state. She glanced at her chakram once more before laying it aside again to turn her gaze to the stars. She was beginning to get an inkling of the frustration her young charge was feeling. Oh, this was certainly going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with trying to get the concept of this chapter across. I know the girls character seems kinda all over the place but she's kinda tearing the seams without an identity. As for Xena, well there's something going on there between them. Please drop a comment and let me know what you think so far!


	5. It's gonna be a good day!

"What else is significant? She asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"My clothing, my weapon…. and your round weapon too. I don't recognize any of it but….. I feel they mean something to me." Xena pulled up her chakram which she had laid beside her. The girl watched her silently as she lifted the weapon and stared at it for a very long time. It wasn't much longer before the pain and exhaustion of the day had her succumb to sleep. Xena listened as the girls breathing slowed to a soft peaceful state. She glanced at her chakram once more before laying it aside again to turn her gaze to the stars. She was beginning to get an inkling of the frustration her young charge was feeling. Oh, this was certainly going to be a long night.

Chapter 5

Gabrielle struggled with the door and nearly face-planted into the room after ramming her shoulder into it a few times. She steadied herself after stumbling in and let out an exasperated sigh. "All is good. The day is at it's end. It's over now, it's all over. All that's left is sleep." she muttered to herself and slammed the door behind her only to hear it bounce back open as it refused to shut. Gritting her teeth and balling her fists, she slammed the door a few more times before cursing it and the curious onlookers gathering in the hall. They quickly scrambled away from the mad woman as she brought her focus back to the blasted door. It took a little ingenuity and whatever was left of her patience, but she finally managed to fix the problem and get the door to shut. She quietly made her way across the room to the large table that held her saddlebags and pulled out her sleeping shift. Wincing in pain, she undressed, noting the darkening bruises on her shoulder, ribs, and legs in the full length mirror. Those Crimson Order bastards had caught her off guard and she imagined she'd have a nice shiner to show for it in the morning, on top of the slip lip and bruised nose. She gingerly touched her eye and winced again. Xena would be tickled to find out some kids got a jump on her. That god's-be-damned eyebrow could speak louder and more fluently than any of her words.

She removed her sais from her boots and placed them on the bedside table, flopping onto the bed with avid relief, but just like her luck today, it was short lived. She yelped as she felt a violent jolt, followed by a thundering crash as the bed legs broke and the frame slammed onto the floor. She laid still, in silence, for a bit, contemplating her karma while slowly losing her battle to contain her inner peace. In the end she cursed the gods, the innkeeper, the Crimson Order, the bastard who ran it, the food she ate, the cook who cooked it, and the bartender who gave it to her; all while pounding on the mattress and murdering the pillow till the evidence could not be hidden. Finally, after exhausting her violence, she sat on the bed, panting lightly, as she mentally dratted the Warrior Princess' name for being late and instigating a day that never should have happened, at least not this way.

Earlier that day:

The sunlight seeped into the room and shone brightly through the shutters, onto Gabrielle's face. She cracked one eye open and sighed contentedly as she stretched across the entire bed. Gods it was good to sleep in! It was a rare occurrence with Xena being an early riser and all. She took her time getting dressed before she made her way downstairs for breakfast with a radiant smile. Today was going to be a good day! She could just feel it.

Alikos greeted and poured a mug of ale for one of the customers that approached the bar when he spotted the young bard from last night, coming down the stairs. Her green eyes scanned the tavern, noting it was mostly empty except for the same boisterous group of men that had insisted encore after encore of tales the previous night. They had been so loud that the town had begun to flock to the tavern to experience the lively commotion. Drinking games of all sorts had ensued and things had begun to get out of hand. Stelios, the innkeeper, had had to grapple with a person or two before Gabrielle decided to step in and strike a deal, or rather a bet, that she could quiet the crowd while still maintaining business for him. Needless to say, her room and board was free for the night.

A loud cheer shook the the walls as the men also spotted the bard and raised their drinks to her. She chuckled and gave them a small wave as she made her way to the bar and sat in one of the empty stools.

"Good morning little bard," The handsome, burly, bartender greeted as he wiped the counter in front of her.

"Morning," she replied with a wide smile.

"What'll ya have? We have fresh goose eggs." he offered, then smirked as she grimaced.

"I'll pass on the goose eggs, thanks. Got any of last night's stew leftover?" Alikos nodded and nimbly limped over to the kitchen. "Oh and some bread too!" she added, only hearing a chuckle as he disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later, he re-emerged with a hot bowl of stew and some bread on a wooden trencher.

"Here you go," he said, setting it down in front of her. "So, did you sleep well?'

"I slept wonderfully, thank you," she said taking in a spoonful of the stew.

"I'm glad to hear,"he replied with an earnest smile. His warm brown eyes scanned the tavern while keeping her silent company as she ate. He had taken a quick liking to the petite woman but then again, so did most of the men in the tavern. At first she was quite aggravated by his lingering, but upon seeing how many of the customers were men, and how many of them kept their hungry eyes on her, his silent presence had become a welcome deterrence.

"You know, you brought in a lot of business last night with those stories of yours," he said casually. Gabrielle glanced up at him as she chewed.

"No, those guys over there, brought in the crowds with full pockets," she gestured with her chin at the loud men. "I just settled them down," she said with a twinkle in her eye and, what he considered, an adorable smile.

"Either way, we made good business. Stelios wanted to see if you would you be willing to tell a few tonight as well? If you do it means -"

"It means you'll be able to pay last week's levy." They both turned at the sound of the silvery disembodied voice. A few of the customers recognized the crimson clad boys and chose to take their leave, scrambling past a tall young man in a snug, blood red vest with black trim and matching bracers. His henchmen followed two steps behind him, dressed in the same colors but their armor not nearly as embellished as their commanders. He sat at the counter next to Gabrielle and eyed Alikos, flashing him an impish grin. The bartender, however, did not return the smile. "Oh, loosen up old friend, I came looking for Stelios, I know he's here," he said looking around the now quiet tavern. "The question is…. where?" He flicked his hazel gaze back to Alikos. Dark brown eyes glared back at him. Gabrielle looked from one to the other as she felt the tension slowly rise between the two.

"Alikos, is everything ok?" she asked, as she reached out and touched his arm. He shifted his attention back to her; his expression softened as he looked down into her concerned green eyes. He opened his mouth to reassure her everything was fine when he was rudely interrupted.

"Seem's Alikos doesn't have a tongue for courtesy," the blonde man chided, fidgeting in his seat. "Hi, I'm Jason," he said, smiling, as he extended his hand to her. Gabrielle tensed as she eyed him warily then turned her attention to the young men waiting patiently behind him. Both had short brown hair, one darker than the other. "Oh, excuse my manners, This is Haemon," he said gesturing to the shorter one before turning to the taller, "And this is Eben. They are, for all intents and purposes, my bodyguards." She studied them guardedly. Neither of them could have been past eighteen summers. Her attention was brought back as a deep voice broke the silence.

"Leave my customers alone, Jason," Alikos warned. Hazel eyes shot up to the storming brown of the bartender's, and a faint mischievous smile dance upon his lips. Alikos tensed as he noted the gleam in his eye.

"Alikos, my friend, I'm only showing her the courtesy my mother taught me," he said with a wicked grin."My mother was a whore by the way," he said turning to Gabrielle. "Nice lady, beautiful by most men's standards…. but then again, after a few drinks-" he flipped his wrist with a slight shrug.

"Jason!" The blonde snapped his attention back to the bartender, a devilish twinkle in his eyes as Gabrielle pulled away from him in consternation. Alikos' tense form leaned in, gripping the bar tightly, his muscles bunched under the strain as he resisted striking the ill-bred, twit.

"My point is-," he stated rather gruffly. "That even a bastard like me, can be civil, under prejudice."

"There is no prejudice, Jason, only your reputation to precede you." The blond man slouched with a melodramatic sigh.

"Yeah, there's that," he acknowledged, somewhat deflated, but quickly perked back up as if it were simply a fleeting thought. "I'm not a bad guy though, it's just my line of work, and I do enjoy my work," he winked at the bard. Alikos gently retrieved his hand from under her touch, pulling back her attention.

"Excuse me for a moment, while I deal with this ….unwelcome guest," Alikos said, limping over to the end of the bar. He turned, waiting for Jason to follow.

"Nice to meet you, Bard," he said leaning in towards her. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He smoothed his short hair back and winked at her as he stood up, following Alikos to the kitchen. His two henchmen also followed closely. Gabrielle shook her head and sighed. It had only been moments that they entered the kitchen when Alikos flew back out the door and slammed onto the floorboards with such force, the floorboards cracked and his wind was momentarily knocked out of him. The two bodyguards quickly exited the kitchen; one closing the door behind him while the other advanced on the recumbent bartender. It was then that Gabrielle realized his left leg was missing from just below the knee and knew he wouldn't be able to get up. She quickly pulled out her sais and cried out as she rushed the red guard. He was reaching down when he became distracted by the battling bard. She pulled her arm back and leaned forward, putting all her force into her weapon.

Her form was perfect, poetry in motion, with deadly accuracy. Just before the pommel of her sai connected with his face, the man dropped like a sack of bricks. The loss of her target took her by surprise; her silken movements morphing into a stagger akin to a drunk. Alikos looked up at her in bewilderment as she stumbled to her knees. Are those weapons in her hands? His marvel was short lived as Haemon tried to kick free of his grip. Everyone in town knew Alikos hadn't always been a bartender and his leg injury had never impeded his fighting ability. He held the respect of all the people he had come across for his ability to adapt, and adapt he did.

Haemon panicked as Alikos pinned him down and straddled him. He was keenly aware of his dexterity in ground fighting and his breathing intensified as a sense of dread overcame him. He looked up into the storming brown eyes of the young veteran and desperately tried to buck him off but Alikos was mountain heavy and rock solid.

Gabrielle looked up in time to see Eben react and rush to his comrades aid. He hadn't taken note of the blonde woman after she had fallen; a mistake he quickly regretted as she rammed the pommel of her sai just under his sternum. He instantly doubled over, sliding down to his knees and collapsing onto his side as he desperately tried to gasp for breath. She turned back, ready to help Alikos but he was already pulling himself off the unconscious kid. They both froze and turned at the sound of an agonized scream from behind the kitchen door followed by a loud thump and a clatter of pots and pans.

"By the God's!" Gabrielle gasped. Feeling a jolt of panic, she rushed to the door and made it just as it violently swung open. Her face exploded in pain as she stumbled back from the force. "Son of a Bacchae!" She tasted the blood pooling in her mouth and spit it out before bringing her hands up to assess the damage. Besides a split lip and a tender nose, nothing seemed broken. She glared at Jason through watery eyes as he walked out into the taven. The joyful twinkle in his eyes quickly dimmed to annoyance at seeing both his guards incapacitated.

"One day you impress me and the next, you severely disappoint," Jason spat. He made a quick mental note as to the punishment he would incur upon them when they returned to their den. The bartender clenched his jaw and grunted as he used the counter to stand up and steady himself on his good leg. "I'm sorry we had to get rough with you," he said, tossing the bartender his wooden prosthetic. "But your reputation precedes you as well, so I took the appropriate measures to allow myself to do business without your interference. You, however," he said, turning to look at the bard. "I did not expect. I thought you were a bard?" She sneered at the blonde gang leader and wiped her bloody nose with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm many things, but right now, I'm really ticked off," she growled. He truly looked her over for the first time and smirked. Oh how he had misjudged this little spitfire. She was a wolf in sheepskin. His eyes traveled down her corded neck, over her muscular shoulders and arms, her taut stomach, and further descended to her well defined legs. He snapped his eyes back up and almost wavered under the intensity of her furious jade glare.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off as he gestured to her face with a flamboyant flourish. "Though I wish I had. It'd make for an interesting fight," he stated leaning his weight on one leg and bringing his hand to his chin. Oh,she was going to give him an interesting fight alright! She was just about to lunge herself at him when another set of wailing sobs drifted from the kitchen.

"What did you do to him!"She sibilated, shoving him back against the counter. He winced but chuckled at her fury despite the pain. His leather jerkin tightly wound in her fists as she ground him back painfully against the bar.

"It's just business as usual, bard," he said nonchalantly. "He knew the risks of conducting business with The Crimson Order and accepted them all the same. Alikos here knows how I work. He was the one who gave the man ample warning. Like I said, I'm not a bad guy, it's just my line of work. There's no surprises with me, no hard feelings, just business." Alikos placed a gentle hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and she reluctantly eased up off the gang leader. Jason straightened up and tugged down on his vest.

"Get out," Alikos growled as he stood to his full height. Hazel eyes studied him solemnly. The blonde man had known him for a long time and knew him well enough to recognize when he had reached the brink of his patience; That line was crossed long ago. He glanced back at Eben as he stood up and gestured for him to wake Haemon.

"I'll be back in two days, Alikos. I'll have my money with the interest that he owes me or I'll break his other hand, followed by a few ribs and so on, until he honors his debt," he said walking past them, followed by his two beaten guards. Alikos quickly fastened his wooden leg back on, ignoring Jason's last words and rushed to the kitchen to check on Stelios. Gabrielle waited and watched him leave before she followed the bartender to the back. She shook her head sadly at the sight of the innkeeper sitting on the floor, leaned up against the cabinets, cradling his hand. Alikos sighed as he grabbed a clean dishcloth and bowl and handed it to her.

"There's some fresh water in that barrel," he said pointing to a corner in the kitchen. She nodded her head in understanding and went to clean herself up before approaching the two men. After having checked that his hand was the only thing injured, Alikos began his tongue lashing. "I hate to tell you 'I told you so' but damnit to Hades, I told you so!" he snapped as the young blonde woman crouched by the innkeepers side, coaxing him to get a look at his hand. He allowed the bard to examine his injury only because he was too distracted, glaring at his cousin.

"Then save your breath and shut your mouth!" he retorted.

"These fingers are going to need to be reset," she said looking up at at Alikos. He nodded and took a deep breath as he reached down to help Stelios to his feet. "I'll go into town and bring something for the pain." She stood up and made her way to the door pausing when she felt a gentle grasp on her arm.

"Gabrielle." She looked up in surprise as his warm brown eyes held hers, filled with gratitude. "Thank you." She smiled kindly and gently squeezed his arm in response. "You'll have to tell me where a bard learns to fight like that when you get back," he said with a wry smirk as she leaned down to put her sais back into the holders on her boots.

"Oh, that's easy, I learned from Xena," she replied watching them closely to gauge their reactions. It felt like it wasn't so long ago that whenever she mentioned the name Xena, people would tremble in fear or aggression. It still amazed her how after a few years of fighting for the greater good, and a twenty-five year lapse could place them amongst legends. Stelios head snapped up to gawk at her as Alikos' smile faded into shock.

"Xena? The Warrior Princess?"

"The one and only," she replied with a humorous glimmer in her eyes. "That reminds me, I'm expecting her to arrive soon, could you keep an eye out for her when she arrives? She's almost as tall as you, long black hair, blue eyes….. she's not hard to miss."

"Of course!" He responded immediately."

"Thanks, I won't take long," she said leaving the two men staring after her in awe. They had truly just witnessed the legendary Battling Bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Good day...Or not

" _Xena? The Warrior Princess?"_

" _The one and only," she replied with a humorous glimmer in her eyes. "That reminds me, I'm expecting her to arrive soon, could you keep an eye out for her when she arrives? She's almost as tall as you, long black hair, blue eyes….. she's not hard to miss."_

" _Of course!" He responded immediately."_

" _Thanks, I won't take long," she said leaving the two men staring after her in awe. They had truly just witnessed the legendary Battling Bard._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gabrielle had returned less than a candlemark later with a potent mix of herbs from the market. She hastily made Stelios a tea and reset his hand after it had taken effect. He was now resting in one of the rooms for the time being until the drug wore off. Once again, she sat at the counter waiting for Alikos to return from the kitchen. The boisterous group of men were gone, leaving the dining hall feeling rather abandoned. The only sounds came from the kitchen, as a temporary replacement of new cooks worked to prepare the evening meal. Apparently, one of Stelios' suppliers had snagged a deer and The pricing was too good to pass up. The large bartender emerged from the kitchen with two flagons of ale and a small trencher with something steaming on it. "I'm not sure what the cooks are preparing but it smells amazing back there so I snagged us a few of these," he said setting the tray down in front of her. Gabrielle's mouth watered at the sight of the small, roasted quail. "Have a taste and tell me if I should kick those cooks out of my kitchen," he said with a half grin. She chuckled and tore off a little leg, slowly savoring the tiny morsel. Alikos watched as she scrutinized the taste with a critical expression. "Well?"

"Umm," she slowly put the piece down and gave a small, apologetic smile. Alikos' own smile faded into disappointment. He was about to ask her what was wrong with it when one of the cooks rushed out of the kitchen.

"Alikos, did you…..?" he saw the quail sitting on the counter and quickly rushed over. "You didn't…!" he cried out, looking from the blond woman to the bartender.

"Theon, this tastes-"

"Of course it does!" he snapped, vehemently, retrieving the trencher from the counter. He quickly glanced from the woman to Alikos before gesturing him to the further end of the bar for a private chat. "By the Gods, tell me you didn't try and feed this thing to that poor woman?" Alikos eyes darted to the bard and back to Theon, confirming his suspicions. The cook looked appalled. "It's undercooked!" The barkeeper's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger.

"Why-"

"I took it out to make room for the venison!" he hissed defensively before any accusations could come forth. Alikos opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He couldn't really blame the cook; It was his mistake, though an honest one. He looked over at the bard, mortified beyond words. Gabrielle watched them curiously as they seemed to argue back and forth over the dish. Eventually, the cook left to the kitchen in a rage, taking the offensive poultry dish with him.

"He didn't take it so well did he?" she mused with a slight smile.

"No," Alikos replied, slowly, rubbing the back of his neck while keeping his eyes cast down.

After a few moments, Gabrielle looked up to see Alikos deep in thought. He guiltily tried to figure out how to tell her about the food. After a lengthy silence, he broke from his thoughts as she cleared her throat and eyed him considerately.

"They won't bother you anymore, Alikos. Xena and I will make sure of that." He gave her a half hearted smile and sighed. The moment of honesty was lost. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Not that I don't believe you but you must forgive me if I have little hope," he said, quietly as he absently wiped the clean countertop. "You're going up against a Hydra here and even though Jason is a thorn in this town, he really is the best of the worst. Without him, we'd have The Crypt Keepers running the town and then things would really be a mess." Gabrielle shook her head in confusion.

"Crypt Keepers?" Alikos quickly looked up at her, realizing he had said too much.

"Don't worry about it, little bard," he said with a distracting smile. "Just enjoy the remainder of your stay while you're in town. There's lots to see and do around here. I'm sure your friend Xena would enjoy a visit to the blacksmiths when she arrives. He's praised around these parts, even down to Sparta, I hear. And our papermaker has such a wide variety of papyrus and parchments, I hear he gets special orders delivered to Sappho herself." Gabrielle's curiosity was momentarily piqued with excitement before she refocused on what he had mentioned. Who were The Crypt Keepers? Another gang perhaps? She looked up at the retreating back of the bartender as he stalked back into the kitchen, avoiding any other questions the bard might ask. She looked around once more and let out a small sigh. It was a few candle marks past noon, and since Xena seemed to be taking her time, she decided to busy herself and go and check on her horse.

* * *

Astoros perked his ears towards the sound of the stable doors opening and snorted softly. The other horse's turned and moved towards the gate's of their stalls to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. There was a soft shuffling of excitement throughout the stables. The young dapple mare in the stall next to him whinnied in enthusiasm, clopping her hooves in anticipation to be let out. He ignored the commotion and returned to the remaining oats in his feed bucket. After a bit of scuffling from the newcomer, he caught sight of a small, sandy blond head, peeking into his stall. The child's piercing blue eyes shifted nervously as he briefly looked around before settling his sight on the chestnut stallion again. Astoros turned his head curiously as the child entered the stall.

"Hey there, big guy," the boy said softly. He shifted his body, ready to turn his back on the boy when he proffered up a succulent looking, red apple. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, slowly approaching the horse. Astoros eyed him warily and stomped his hoof, backing away from the boy. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," he said raising the apple up higher. The horse shifted again, nervously, turning his back completely on the boy. "Aww, come on," he coaxed, taking a few steps closer. The stallion bounced on his hind legs. Suddenly, a set of strong arms wrapped around his torso and whirled him around as a loud thud hit the stall wall.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" a stern but feminine voice scolded. He spun around in surprise after she let him down and his eyes widened in panic as he looked up at her grim expression. Her split lip and bruised nose only made her seem more intimidating. She stared at him for a moment, caught in his silver-blue gaze that seemed so identical to her lovers. He swallowed hard as her stoney jade eyes narrowed disapprovingly. His mouth had gone dry and his heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest as he tried to find his voice.

"I- I was…" he gulped nervously as she crossed her arms expectantly, accentuating her biceps. Still unable to find his voice, his eyes drifted to the apple that had fallen from his hand. Gabrielle followed his gaze and her expression softened a bit. "I was only trying to give him an apple," he said quietly, shifting from foot to foot. The blond lady leaned down and retrieved the crimson fruit.

"You shouldn't approach a horse you don't know," She reprimanded, handing him the apple. "Astoros here isn't very trusting. He's still learning to get used to people. He could have seriously hurt you."

"I'm sorry," he said, dropping his gaze to his boots. "He's a very beautiful horse."

"Yes, he is," Gabrielle agreed with a slight smile. "But some of the most beautiful things can be the most dangerous." He lifted his soft gaze in confusion, not quite understanding what she meant. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, another nervous head poked in through the stable doors.

"Pip, hurry up! I just saw the blond lady leave the inn. Get the horse and get out!" Pip blanched as the lady's expression turned livid. "Pip!" The voice pressed. Gabrielle uncrossed her arms, ready to pounce, as his eyes darted around for an escape. He quickly dropped to the ground to try and crawl under the boards of the stall into the next one but the blond lady quickly grabbed him by the collar, under his chin, and swiftly hoisted him up with one arm. He grabbed onto her armored wrist in fear and panic as his toes barely touched the ground.

"Gael!" he gasped, "Run!" Curious as to the reason his friends voice sounded so strained, Gael entered the stable. He let out a sharp cry as he was savagely pulled in by the ear, causing him to also stand on his toes.

"Agh! What gives?!" he grimaced in pain, trying to pull down her arm to slacken her hold.

"You tell me," the woman's voice commanded.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Just let go, will ya? You'll tear it off!" the coppery, red headed boy squealed. Gabrielle relented and set the boys down, watching them intently as one straightened out his tunic, and the other rubbed his ear sorely while glaring at her with equal irritation.

"Wipe that look off your face before I set your tail on fire, young man," she admonished. The red haired boy scowled and shifted his gaze to his boots. "Now both of you better tell me what's going on, right now, or I'll be taking you to your parents, personally, and give them my version of what I think is going on." The boys exchanged glances, gauging the consequences if she were to go through with her threat. Pip shrugged his shoulders, leaving it up to Gael. He turned to the blond lady with a smug grin.

"Well, Pip here stays with his brother and he's not around. I don't have any parents," he said crossing his arms, smartly.

"Oh, really?" Gabrielle asked, raising her brow. She leaned down close so she was only inches from their faces. "In that case, I'll take you over my knee and drive home a lesson you won't soon forget. How about that?" Pip dropped his arms and shifted nervously while Gael took a step back and twitched as if to block an attack. Right away, Gabrielle regretted her words as she realized that the red haired boy must have had his fair share of beatings. She let out a sigh and crouched down to their eye level. "Why were you trying to take my horse?" Again, the boys looked at each other but with a bit more resignation.

"We were going to sell him," Pip said, quietly. "A horse that nice would feed us for a month." There was a long drawn out silence as they shifted nervously, keeping their eyes downcast.

"Just a month?" their heads shot up in bewilderment, just missing the twinkle in the blond lady's eyes as she looked away in thought. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated a few things. "Depending on who you sell him to, my horse should feed the two of you for at least six months." She said, turning a more gentle gaze back on them. "A year, if his training were complete." Their big, wide eyes followed her as she stood up. "Who would you have sold my horse to?

"We hadn't decided yet," Gael admitted.

"The Crypt Keepers would offer more for him, but with the Crimson Order, he'd be more likely to stay alive."

"The Crimson Order?" her voice carried a hint of resentment. They watched her closely as her brow furrowed in displeasure. "Tell you what," She said, turning to them. "You show me where the Crimson Order reside and I'll pay you  _and_  buy you a meal when I return?" The red haired boy gave her a big grin while his companion gently shook his head.

"Sorry, but I won't go there. Gael can take you if he wants," Pip said curtly, making his way out the stable. "I'll see you later, Gael." Gabrielle frowned in confusion.

"Wait!" Gael yipped. He ran over to his friend as Gabrielle watched them curiously. Pip seemed very bitter and subdued. They argued quietly for a bit before he turned on his heel and left. Gael returned to her, his expression was a bit more thoughtful and concerned. "Pip won't be coming," he said quietly. "He's waiting for his brother to return," he mumbled, as he found a bale of hay to sit on. "Whenever you're ready to go," he finished, looking up at her expectantly as he swung his feet and kicked the bale with the backs of his boots.

A half candlemark later, they found themselves riding due east, towards the hill's that nestled along the river. The road was a common one, impacted by many travelers and hardened by the heat of the sun. Gael had been quite chatty but like most children, he was constantly jumping from topic to topic; talking abundantly but not really saying much. She humorously wondered if this was how Xena felt most times. Her attention piqued when he mentioned his friend, Pip.

"...I can't seem to bring him out of it. He's been like that since his brother left a few days ago. Daxon's a good guy, just like me and Pip, but Pip says he got caught up in the wrong crowd, just like their father. He's been playing angry little brother to try and get him to come to his senses but then Daxon disappeared, leaving only a note that said he'd return in a day or two. Pip doesn't think he will. He thinks he probably pushed him too hard to make a choice."

"It's not his fault," Gabrielle stated softly. "He'll come back." Gael contemplated her words quietly for a bit.

"I don't know about that. When it comes to doing favors for The Crimson Order, not everybody comes back." They both digested his words silently before he began chatting it up again. Gabrielle only half listened as she surveyed the landscape and entertained her own thoughts. Something about that little boy, Pip, seemed to pull at her but she wasn't quite sure what the nature of that feeling was. Was it protectiveness? Familiarity? A sense of deja vu, even? It was a toss up, really. She let the thought go for another time. The current issue at hand was more pressing. She needed information. Xena would most likely chastise her for this but she was not here, and Gabrielle wasn't known for her patience. Which brought up another matter of why hadn't Xena shown up yet?

"Lady? Lady!" She snapped out of her musings and hummed her response as she looked around at their surroundings. He turned in the saddle to look up at her. The twinkle in his eye conveyed his amusement to her inattention. "Turn right, here. There's a hidden road once you enter the tree line," he said, slipping out of the saddle before she could help him down. He landed soundly on his feet and turned to look up at her once again. "If I was bigger, I'd go with you but Pip is right, The Crimson Order isn't someone you wanna get tangled with, they're a pretty violent bunch but you should know that already since you've already had your ass handed over by them."

"Hey, language!" she scolded as she dismounted.

"Sorry," he said with an unapologetic smile. She glared at him playfully.

"And just so you know, I did not have my ass handed over to me. This," she gestured to her face, "was an accident." He giggled a bit.

"What'd you run into the door?" He asked as his laughter grew.

"Something like that," she said, sourly before granting him another smile. "Tell me, is Pip's brother here?" Gael's smile faded.

"I don't know. It'd be as good a guess as any I could give you. Daxon was looking to make some money, no matter the means, to keep him and Pip fed. He would sometimes go without, to feed me too. I started lying to him a lot so he wouldn't bother with me, but somehow, he always knew. So I began to stay away from them as much as I could so they wouldn't have to share what little they had with me. I started stealing to get by but I made a pretty sorry thief and got the beatings I deserved, and some," he said, shamefully rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. "Pip began stealing for me and taking the beatings too," his voice turned real soft and Gabrielle had step closer to hear him. "One day, we both got caught and got a real whooping by some members of the Crypt Keepers. Pip and I were laid out in bed for a few days while Daxon took care of us. That's when things changed. I'd never seen Dax so angry. It was the first time I'd seen him cry. Once we were better he went to see Jason but Jason wouldn't take him into the Order for some reason." Gael's throat tightened up as tears threatened to spill over. "It's all my fault," he choked out a sob.

"Shhh, hey now," Gabrielle pulled the boy into her and held him as he cried. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. He made a choice."

"He began training with a sword," Gael continued, "He wasn't very good but I'd never seen him more determined. I think he had to be really good to get in. He started making trips to The Den and come home at the end of the day all tired and sweaty and most times cut and bruised. Pip hated it and gave him a real hard time, we even stopped stealing but Dax wouldn't change his mind. Then one day he was gone and all he left was a note. That was two days ago." He watched her as she turned her gaze to the tree line with a determined look.

"If he's there, I'll find him and bring him back, okay? I just have a few things to discuss with Jason," She stated, matter-of-factly.

"If you go looking for trouble, chances are you'll find it," he quoted, sadly. "That's what Daxon would always tell me." She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's just what Xena would be telling me too," She said with a sigh. ' _Then again, she'd also be doing what I'm about to do,'_  she thought to herself. "Alright, no more tears," she said, wiping his face. She turned back to her horse and rummaged through the saddlebag, bringing out a small coin purse. "Here," She said, handing him the pouch. Share some of that with your friend. I'll be back later and then maybe we can get something to eat. Wait for me at Stelios' inn by sundown."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said, a bit more cheerfully as he wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. She gave him a pained expression at the unpleasant formality.

"Call me, Gabrielle. I'd actually feel my age if you started calling me 'Ma'am'"

"Okay, Gabrielle. I'll see you in town later then!" She nodded in agreement and let out a heavy sigh as he ran back down the road.

"Now, on to business," She huffed. It was time to put her negotiating skills to use.

 


	7. The Crimson Order

" _Now, on to business," She huffed. It was time to put her negotiating skills to use._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jason plopped down on the bed of pillows with an exasperated sigh. The stress of the day was finally getting to him. He had enough to worry about with rumors of an insurgence within his own gang. Inside reports informed that Theodorus was recruiting and training his own men and women in a discreet location and presumably integrating them into the Crimson Order. Then, there was intel on the Crypt Keeper's rising in power and looking to make their dominance known in the region with Larissa as its base of operations. He relaxed his gaze on the opposite wall, as a new initiate came in with a pitcher of wine and a small wooden cup. She filled it up and nervously handed it to him, attentively tracking any cues that might convey his needs. He absently taking a sip of wine from his cup as he reflected on the nature of his enemy.

The Crypt Keeper's were a vicious lot that thrived on the black market. Slave trade was their main flow of business but with the recent downfall of a major warlord and the uprising of a new one, their trade had shifted to training their slaves into mindless beasts of war. He had seen it first hand in the fighting pits. They were animals, void of humanity and sickeningly brutal. Granted, the fighting pits was a place that boasted the primal violence man was capable of to survive but those slaves were fighting beyond the concept of survival. They had been broken, stripped of their sanity, and bent on destruction that barely, a master's whip, could quell. Haemon and Eben came from the pits. They were the undefeated champions for almost a year or so, which was an incredible lifespan to survive, but also an incredible death toll to hold. The pits were open to free men and slaves alike but more often than not, it was conned men that were fighting for their lives or freedom from their debts.

Haemon and Eben were such individuals, the former having inherited his father's gambling debt after he committed suicide out of fear of torture at the hands of the Crypt Keeper's, or ending up in the pits to die like an animal. The latter, had been a fighting slave belonging to his own father, who died mysteriously sometime shortly after Jason had offered to purchase the boy. Though he didn't care, Eben suspected foul play on Jason's part. It was well known throughout the gang that their leader detested slavery, though the exact reasons were a mystery. The fact that he was the man's son might have been more than Jason could tolerate. After settling their debts, he ordered them to be set free. Though neither of them knew the who, how, or why concerning their deliverance, they set out to celebrate their first day of freedom at the baths, then stuffed themselves with good food, made a trip to the brothel, then back to the tavern where they drank themselves into oblivion.

Unbeknownst to them, Jason had personally kept watch throughout the day and night. He knew that these two had been prize fighters for Braka, the leader of the Crypt Keeper's. He also knew they had already earned more than ten times their debt, in winnings. Jason had lost big money betting against them over the year but he had a knack for business. During that time, he set financial traps and fixed fights, finally putting the Crypt Keeper's on a 'take all' gamble.

Braka had become violently enraged at the outcome and threatened Jason's life. This was where his plan came into fruition; he offered to buy the fighters at their debt price instead of taking ownership of the pits, and though Braka was keenly aware of having been played, they sold him the champion fighters. That same night, they had sent a group of assassins to finish them off and Jason had protected them. He made it back to the den in time to treat a stab wound and send a summons to the two pit fighters. The rest was irrelevant, or so he needed to believe in order to do what he needed to do. His enemies were watching, and watching very closely for any chink in his armor. This recent slip up was going to cost him dearly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling defeated.

"Haemon, Eben." His bodyguards stepped forward from the entrance of the cave and stood at attention, their gazes locked forward. "Remove your weapons and your vests," he said, quietly. Their eyes nervously, fluttered to their leader but neither debated the command. Jason kept his eyes cast down as their weapons and jerkins hit the floor. "Guards!" The room immediately filled with a small, weapons ready, elite force. "Take these two to the central arena and keep guard. I'll be along shortly. No one is to approach them. Kill any who do." They, unanimously, beat their chest with their fist and proceeded with the command, leaving Jason to battle his own heavy conscience.

* * *

Pip walked into the small, dilapidated hovel that he and his brother shared on the outskirts of the village. Everything was just as he had left it, with no signs of his return. The note he had left was still on the table stuck under the weight of a cup. Pip walked over to it and read it for the millionth time.

_Pip, I'm gonna be gone a day or two; three, at most. I've finally been accepted into The Crimson Order and all the new initiates will be indoctrinated in some special place, a day's ride away, I don't know where exactly. I know this is the last thing you ever wanted and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is going to help us, believe me. Be angry at me all you want, but trust in me. I hope you won't still be too angry to talk to me when I return. I left you the last of our money, it should be enough for you and Gael till I get back. Take care and be good. - Dax._

He sighed and went to lay on his cot as he thought of his brother. He wasn't, what one would consider, the warrior type. Not by a long shot. If a warrior was square then his brother was most certainly round. He was goofy, and funny, and even though he was big as a bear, he was soft and pudgy. He was Dax. His brother. Tears began to well in his eyes as that little bit of courage he held on to, began to crack and crumble. He allowed a few tears to escape before resolving himself to be strong again. He had never been alone for more than a day, sure there were nights when he fell asleep before his brother returned home, but he would always be there in the mornings, either sick as a dog from drink or happily making them breakfast. These few days without him were terrifying and stealing that stupid horse was the worst idea he'd had since the beating that started this whole mess. He wiped his face dry and shuddered out a sigh before a light knock sounded at his door.

"Go away," He mumbled, hugging his pillow tightly to him.

"Pip, it's me, Gael. Open up!"

"Not now, Gael."

"Pip, open up! You sure as Hades aren't busy, you lazy bastard! Open the damn door before I knock it down!" The door cracked open a bit and a set of bleary, blue eyes glared back at him.

"Why are you talking like you're scum of the earth? You need to stop hanging around that brothel before your attitude becomes as rancid as your mouth. I should have Dax knock some sense into you," he growled, turning his back to the door and leaving it wide open for his friend to come in. Gael grinned at him as he sat at the table, emphatically ignoring his tear stained cheeks.

"Come on, Pip. Let's go fishing! Maybe we can even squeeze in a quick swim before meeting Gabrielle at the inn." The door opened a bit wider.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, the pretty blond lady you were gonna steal the horse from. She gave me some coin and told me she'd meet us at the inn later on to share a meal."

"You mean she stayed?"

"Oh, no, no. She went after them. I bet she's some kind of warrior, she looked pretty tough."

"Gael, that was against three guys and Alikos was with her! You let her go into the den alone and there's at least fifty in that gang! We have to go tell Alikos!" he yelled, bolting past his friend. It was a bit of a run through the village, but Pip and Gael made it in record time, using small alleys and passages. They burst through the tavern doors, nearly causing the barkeep to drop the small keg of ale he was hoisting onto the back counter.

"What the-" He looked over to the door as two small boys ran up to the counter and hastily climbed up the wobbling stools.

"Alikos! Alikos, you have to go get her!" the blonde boy yelled.

"What? Get who?" he grunted as he finished setting the keg on the counter.

"Gabrielle! She's in trouble!" He quickly spun around to face the boys.

"Where is she?"

"She went to the den!"

"What?! Zeus almighty! Ok, calm down," he said to himself, placing his large hands on the counter. Pip shook his head, astounded at the brief pause. It was as if he'd just suggested putting a cow in armor and riding it off to war. Just as he was about to yell at the barkeeper to get moving, Alikos frantically pulled off his apron and tossed it aside. "Stelios!" his voice boomed. A somewhat drunk looking innkeeper peered out the kitchen door.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go see Neleus, I'll be back later."

"Neleus? For what? You said you weren't going back!"

"I'm not! But there's trouble. I'll be back tonight," he said limping out the door with a rhythmic thump of his wooden leg. Pip and Gael shadowed his large strides, desperately trying to keep up. Realizing they were following him, Alikos stopped abruptly and spun around. "Where are you two going?"

"With you!" Gael declared.

"Oh no you don't!" he reproached, sternly.

"But we-"

"No!" They both flinched at the sound of his booming voice. He let out a deep sigh and put his hands on his hips as he tried to think of a way to distract them. They were good kids, from what little he knew of them. Gael was somewhat the town's child. Everyone knew him, and how could they not? He stood out like a sore thumb with his coppery red hair and bright green eyes. Always a bit timid, except when in the company of his best friend, Pip. That's when he became a bit more rambunctious. But overall he was good hearted, and compassionate to everyone, which was why he made a very terrible thief. Pip was well known too. His charm was as artful and cunning as his thievery. Those baby blues and that sovereign smile of his were everyone's undoing. Despite his mischievous nature, they all knew that Gael was the only reason he stole anything, and more often than not, when caught, most would turn a blind eye.

Alikos' eyes lit up as an idea occurred to him. "Listen, Gabrielle is waiting for someone to come into town. She's a warrior, about as tall as me, black hair, blue eyes. Her name is Xena. She needs to know what's going on as soon as she arrives. Do you two think you can keep an eye out for her?" They looked at each other before turning their suspicious gaze back to him. They weren't so naive that they didn't know when they were being brushed off. "It's very important. If you spot her, I need you two to show her the way to the den in case I don't get there in time. If I can't save Gabrielle, she can." Pip slowly nodded his head as he began to understand the importance of this task.

"Okay," he relented. Gael shot his friend a disgruntled look and crossed his arms in annoyance

"Good. I'm counting on you two," the barkeep said, auspiciously. Pip nodded and grabbed Gael by the arm, dragging him away. It was only a matter of minutes before Alikos had his lively, dapple mare saddled up and racing to the south eastern part of town where Neleus resided with the Grecian Kings.

* * *

Jason slowly prowled around the makeshift arena, looking into the faces of his crew gathered in a large circle. More than half the gang was made up of the delinquent youth of Larissa, but there was a fair share of young men and women too. People that had grown up in the gang, much like himself. In the middle, stood Haemon and Eben, seemingly indifferent to the riotous crowd. Haemon's face was beginning to look dark and splotchy from the various bruises Alikos had beaten into him.

Eben was a bit better off with only a sore, deep tissue bruise above his stomach. They stood, bare chested in the arena, the lack of red branded them as unaffiliated to The Crimson Order. Word had already spread like wildfire that Jason had had to take matters into his own hands because his Blood Guards had failed him. The position was one that heralded a great deal of respect (mostly out of fear) from the entire gang. It was only from becoming a Blood Guard that a second in command was ever chosen. And the position of second in command was almost always acquired through a fight, on most occasions to the death.

Otherwise, the defeated would be exiled from the gang, and the town as well. The correct protocol, however, would be an elect of Jason but it was hard to contain the ambition of youth. There was always a contender for the position. Needless to say that the only way to get to the top was to be the best fighter. The crowd slowly began to quiet down as Jason made his way to the center and stopped a few paces from the two blood guards. He let his golden gaze bore into them heavily, gauging their worth one last time before making his final decision on the matter of punishment.

He already knew that Alikos was a formidable opponent. He had had to fight him on several occasions himself and never came out unscathed but that was before his unfortunate injury. His boys had the upper hand and lost it…. to a bard, none the less. Having brought his two guards from the fighting pits, he expected more.

"Where to start," he muttered in annoyance, turning around to address the crowd. "You all know who I am," he began, stretching out his arms. "When I took you all in, I told you this wasn't a free ride. I had expectations of you because I saw your potential when others refused to see it. I have helped each and every one of you achieve that potential and prove your worth, not only to The Crimson Order, but to yourselves as well. Not a single one of you is here without a purpose. I have provided everything you've needed so long as you live up to the ability I believed you to possess. I have never failed you in anything. These two, however, have," he said pointing at them. Eben and Haemon scanned the crowd stoically, as they booed their displeasure, throwing rotten foods at them, and displaying vulgar gestures. "The task of a Blood Guard is more than protection; It is a show of power. They are the sword between me and my enemies and today it looks like I have taken some dull blades to the fight. Now, Anybody, who thinks they're anybody, will think they can take me out, and anybody, with the balls to try, will try it." He looked around, catching an array of expressions throughout his crew. Some angry, some excited, others curious, but all, knowing.

"When you are tasked with  _my life_ , failure is unacceptable!" he roared, feeling his anger flare at the memory of finding the two of them on the ground. One unconscious and the other gasping for breath. If he had only taken a few minutes longer, Alikos and that fighting bard would have been upon him. Not that he couldn't fight if pressed. He definitely had to know how, to lead  _this_  gang, but it would have brought a whole slew of other problems. The aforementioned insurgence for one, and the ever impending, hostile take over by The Crypt Keepers, who have, as of late, been keeping him on his toes with the whole slave warriors. "The penalty for failure, is death!" he seethed, turning to Eben and Haemon. They met his gaze evenly, guilt and failure etched deep in their eyes. Jason felt his resolve weaken and let out a silent curse. He placed his hands on his hips and paced for a bit.

"You know," he continued as the voices died down. "It's really difficult to find exceptional fighters these days. Which is why I'm inclined to alter the punishment. I'm feeling a bit gracious, so I'm willing to let one of you keep your rank…. and your life," he said, turning to look directly at them. There was a glint of duplicity in his eyes. The crowd erupted in both cheers, and disapproval. "Who that will be, depends on you." He looked over to the captain of his guard and gave a curt nod. Soft murmurs rippled through the crew and they immediately backed out of the way, as a group of archers suddenly appeared within the crowd and aimed their arrows at the pair in the center. "Let me make it clear, either one of you goes by the others hand, or you both go by mine. No weapons. This will not be a quick and painless death. I want you to show me why I picked you to begin with, and prove your worth," he said as he turned to walk away. "Fight!" Voices of excitement immediately rose up as the teenagers looked at each other, too stunned for words. Haemon's deep brown eyes softened in apology before his expression hardened to grim determination. He gave Eben a curt nod in respect before he crouched into a fighting stance.

"When this is all over, I'll make sure to mark your grave so your memory will not fade away with the setting sun." Eben closed his eyes, touched by his companions fealty, and nodded in resignation, crouching down and bringing his fists up in a defensive gesture.

"One day, I'll see you on the other side," he mumbled with a small smile.

AN - Puns intended (did you spot them?) How you guys liking the story so far?I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. I'll post everything I got and see how it goes from there


	8. We Meet Again

" _When this is all over, I'll make sure to mark your grave so your memory will not fade away with the setting sun." Eben closed his eyes, touched by his companions fealty, and nodded in resignation, crouching down and bringing his fists up in a defensive gesture._

" _One day, I'll see you on the other side," he mumbled with a small smile._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The narrow, hidden road to the den was longer than Gabrielle expected and she nearly lost the trail a few times. She tugged on her horse's reins as he reached for some grass and received an annoyed snort in response. "You eat enough at the stables, what if I need to get away? You think you can run on a full stomach?" Astoros turned away, indignantly, and flattened his ears. "Gods, you're moody." She froze mid step as she heard whooping shouts and cheering. "Stay here," she whispered to him and gave him a loving pat on the neck. "Keep an ear out, I might need you." Xena had been helping to train him, and so far, it was going well. He wasn't nearly as capable as Argo but Argo was….different. She entered the forest, keeping sight of the road as she lurked forward. After a few candle drips, she crouched down even lower as she reached the edge of an overcrop. Her eyes scanned the area below her. A crowd surrounded what seemed to be a makeshift arena and in the middle stood the two bodyguards that had accompanied Jason at the tavern.

"Let me make it clear," she heard his voice carry over the crowd. "Either one of you goes by the others hand, or you both go by mine. No weapons. This will not be a quick and painless death. I want you to show me why I picked you to begin with and prove your worth once again." She watched him walk away from the two as they looked at each other with pained astonishment. The crowd had quieted down a bit as they parted to let Jason through. "Fight!" She jumped as his voice boomed throughout the clearing and the crowd erupted in excitement. She was so enthralled in the commotion she barely heard the twig snap and turned in time to see a fist coming at her. She rolled with the impact as it connected with her eye. There was no time to recuperate as a group of kids began their rain of kicks and blows to her body. She curled up into a tight ball and grit her teeth.

"Alright that's enough!" A gruff voice commanded, to her relief. "Pick her up." Two sets of rough hands lifted her up from either side and stood her before a boy, roughly fifteen or sixteen summers old. He was a few inches taller than her, well built and athletic looking with dark brown hair and sharp, brown eyes. "Welcome to the den," he said with a smirk. "Forgive our lack of manners. Our Commander insists on them but I seem to consistently forget myself. We aren't accustomed to entertaining guests. We do however take prisoners." Without need of any prompt, his crew effectively bound her wrists and removed her sais.

Gabrielle sighed in annoyance at being caught. For a moment, she contemplated whether or not to fight them off. It would be simple enough but considering they would probably lead her to Jason, she decided against it. "I am Theodoros," he said as she took note of the little group that surrounded her. "And you…. Are trespassing." She eyed him coolly as he shifted a bit, thrown off by her calm composure. Every transgresser he'd ever come across either fought or tried to run. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Jason," she said studying each one of them. There were five of them in total. All about the same age. She noted the girl that had confiscated her sais as she took to the rear.

"Well, you came to the right place but you'll soon regret it," he said flatly. "Let's go," he gestured the unit to follow him back to camp. Gabrielle became lost in thought as she followed quietly, never noticing how rough the terrain was becoming until she felt a hard tug on the rope, causing her to stumble a bit. She looked up as the boy with the rope began to laugh quietly along with his two comrades. It went on like this for a while and her silent cursing only seemed to encourage them. Gabrielle grunted as she nearly tripped over some tree roots and glared at the boys when they burst into laughter.

"Damn kids," she grumbled as she straightened up.

"What's that?" One of the kids bristled, stepping up to her with a cocky bravado. She scoffed and met his gaze with an intense warning in her eyes. His smile briefly faltered as he realized the gravity of his mistake. His friends snickered behind him, oblivious to the power play between them. He was hard pressed to remain where he stood as Gabrielle stared him down. It didn't take long before he broke eye contact, missing the ever so slight twitch of her lips. Her gaze shifted over his shoulder to the other two boys a few paces ahead, watching them with anticipation. It seemed the tension had become palpable as they slowly reached for their weapons but the air around the blond woman tasted quite dangerous.

"What's the problem?" The girls voice broke the suspense as she caught up to the group. The boy licked his lips and took a casual step back as if he had taken control of the situation.

"No problem, the prisoner just talks too much." Gabrielle choked back a chuckle and cleared her throat, ducking her head to hide her amusement from the boy. For the very first time, this common accusation was incorrect and she was tickled by it. They looked at her before turning back to each other.

"Your first mistake was listening to the prisoner, your second was not keeping up with the commander. I suggest you keep from making a third by pissing me off."

' _Commander? That's interesting. I thought Jason was the Commander,'_ Gabrielle thought as she felt the boy take a step closer to the girl.

"You overstep, Aurelia."

"Only because your idleness calls for it, now get moving!" She inflected forcefully. Gabrielle shifted her feet as the tension only seemed to build.

"Why have we stopped?" Everyone's attention snapped over to the authoritative voice.

"The prisoner seems to be more than Thanos can handle." Theodoros let out a quiet sigh.

"Aurelia, you lead the prisoner. Thanos, fallback and take rear guard." The anger seemed to rise from the boy like heat ready to catch fire. His grip tightened on the rope; a subtle action but it's significance was unmistakeable. Aurelia remained stoic as everyone else seemed to tense up. "Thanos, take rear guard," Theodoros repeated quietly. Thanos did not move. With a subtle, permissive nod from Theodoros, Aurelia stomped her way over to the boy and snatched the rope from his grip. He immediately turned on her in outrage, not expecting the violent shove that nearly sent him sprawling to the ground. He quickly straightened up and took two long strides just as the girl pulled back her fist. "Thanos!"

Gabrielle suddenly pulled on her ropes, causing the girl to stumble back a few steps. She had been the only one not distracted by the two. The only one to catch Theodoros pull out a dagger and hurl it at Thanos. They all stared wide eyed as the kid collapsed to his knees. His hand flew up to touch the hilt jutting out of his neck. "I'll not have anyone hesitate to follow my command," he said calmly as he walked over to Thanos. The teens eyes followed Theodoros as he stood over him. "See you on the other side," he said, pulling out the dagger. Thanos choked up blood as he tried to scream before toppling over. He looked over to Gabrielle and smiled as his crew recovered from the shock. "You have great aim," he said, handing the bloody dagger to Aurelia. Gabrielle kept his gaze, hiding her disgust. "Let's head back to camp so we can get Thanos some justice, the Crimson Order way."

* * *

Jason spotted Theodoros from his high platform, leading the small group in from the forest. He frowned as he noticed the bard right away. The crowd erupted in another roar of cheers as Haemon rammed Eben to the ground and hesitated. He let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long fight. Both combatants were hesitant to kill the other. If it were him, he would have ended it quickly. No point watching a friend die slowly at your hands. He ignored the fight now and kept his eyes on Theodoros' loyal little crew, noting they were now short one constituent.

"Commander," Theodoros greeted with a curt nod and salute. Jason casually propped his hand on the pommel of his sword, ignoring Theodoros as he turned his gaze to the blonde woman standing behind him.

"We meet again, bard," he intoned with an inscrutable façade. "I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to want to see me so soon, but here you are, so full of surprises." Gabrielle scoffed with a half smile.

"I came to talk business with you," she said, standing a bit taller. He sucked in his cheeks, trying to hide his interest as he grasped his hands behind his back and looked down to the fight.

"There'll be time for that soon enough," he said quietly. "Theodoros, you are dismissed."

"Commander, I-"

"We'll speak later about that missing initiate." The younger boy tensed up. He didn't think Jason was going to be so perceptible.

"Th-that's just what I wanted to tell you," he stuttered, holding his hand out to Aurelia. She calmly removed the bloody dagger from her belt and placed it in his hand. "She killed him as we made our rounds." He handed the dagger to the blonde man. Gabrielle watched him carefully as he eyed the dagger with interest. His expression became thoughtful and then blank.

"Is that all?"

"Sir?"

"Are you finished?" Theodoros curled and uncurled his grip on his sword hilt.

"Yes, my Leige."

"You may go then."

"Sir." He clenched his jaw as he gave another curt nod and turned sharply to walk away. Aurelia turned to follow, tugging at Gabrielle's bonds.

"Leave the prisoner," he ordered. She gave Theodoros a quick glance before handing the rope to Jason. "Her weapons as well," he added, remaining silent as she handed him the sais. He dismissed her with another nod as he continued to watch the fight. Eben and Haemon were a bloody mess by now. Their faces were swollen and their movements suggested some heavy bruising and perhaps some broken bones.

"I didn't kill that boy," she said, breaking the silence.

"I know," he responded, quietly. She couldn't understand his subdued behavior when earlier, he had been incredibly arrogant and overly friendly. "You shouldn't have come, bard."

"The name is Gabrielle-"

"I don't care what your name is, it's irrelevant. You cost me a lot today," he said with barely contained irritation. "Fortunate for you, someone else is paying that price," he said, gesturing towards the fight. She followed his gaze with confusion.

"You're making them fight to the death? For what? For losing to me?" She asked, giving him a pained expression.

"I'm making them fight to the death for failing me! They did so much more than lose to you," He growled, turning to her and holding up the dagger in his hand. She tilted her head and brought her hands up, taking a step back. "The eyes and ears of my enemies are in every corner and every shadow in this town. They know everything about me. More dangerously, they know things I don't know. When my Blood Guards fell to a simple bard, my castle walls turned paper thin." He grabbed her hands and cut the bonds. "Stelios' debt is the least of my worries." She glanced at him in surprise as the ropes fell from her wrists. "Just for your good intentioned audacity, I'll give him two more days but I'm coming for that money and he better have it or the consequences will be twice as severe." Gabrielle looked down to the arena again with a frown. "Don't get any ideas," he said, stepping to stand beside her. "I've already spared one of their lives. The other must die as an example. If anyone interferes, they both die."

"It doesn't have to be like this," she said shaking her head sadly. He turned to look at her solemnly. "You can stop this!"

"You don't always get to choose the type of leader you want to be. They choose the one that they need you to be. You come to find you're simply a vessel to their desires." He turned back to the fight, trying to find distraction.

"You sound burdened by it," She mused as she watched him carefully. His quick glance to her was all the response she needed. They both turned as a guard quickly approached them.

"Sir! The Grecian Kings are here!" His eyes widened in alarm.

"The Grecian Kings? What in Tartarus are they doing here! Neleus dares to break the treaty?"

"We're not sure. It looks as if they're led by Alikos." For a brief moment it seemed as if Jason had been punched in the stomach.

"Send word, I'll meet with him shortly. I want the guards on high alert. All archers to their posts."

"Yes Sir!" Jason roughly grabbed the guard just as he was about to run off to give the orders.

"And if one single arrow finds a victim, there will be a slow death to pay," he growled menacingly.

"Yes Sir," the guard repeated, solemnly. He let him go and turned to Gabrielle. "Please wait here under guard until I have settled this….. Unforeseen situation." Gabrielle said nothing as she watched him go, leaving behind two of his elite guards. The crowd below quickly dispersed, leaving the two ex guards to continue without audience with the exception of two archers. She let out a heavy sigh as she watched Jason mount up and make his way to the perimeter of his camp.

* * *

Alikos waited patiently atop his lively, dappled mare. He hadn't expected, nor wanted, so many to help him get back the young bard but the members of the Grecian Kings still held him in high regard. A force of a hundred strong was sure to put Jason on edge.

"Sir, Jason approaches with a small guard." Alikos glared at the man.

"It's just Alikos, Amos. I'm not trying to lead anything here. This is a simple rescue mission."

"Nothing is simple when dealing with the Crimson Order and this  _is_  still a mission." Alikos shifted uncomfortably in his saddle and looked away in annoyance.

"If I had known your mindset beforehand I would have left you behind." Amos opened his mouth to respond when Alikos spotted Jason and his small entourage. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the bartender kicked his horse forward to meet their Commander. Jason signaled for his guards to stop and continued forward.

"Alikos, what is the meaning of this?" Jason asked with a frown. "Have you…. rejoined old friends?" There was both trepidation and uncertainty etched in his face.

"No, nothing like that," he responded cautiously. "I just came for the Bard. I knew coming alone would be a bad idea, so I brought some friends." Jason quirked a brow at this. "I got a little more support than I anticipated." He explained apologetically.

"Alikos, the entire town would follow you if you'd but ask," Jason said, softly. Alikos stared at him wistfully before he shifted in his saddle and cleared his throat. "So you came for the Bard, huh?" He said more loudly, changing his demeanor to his usual, arrogant self. "It wasn't necessary to go through all this trouble, I would have sent her back."

"Intact?" Jason gave him a wry smile. "You aren't exactly known to be forgiving or merciful," the barkeep injected.

"True. It is possible I would have held onto her a bit longer to figure out a just punishment for the aggravation she's given me but, if she's what you came for, she's not worth the trouble of fighting your friends," he said eyeing the aggressive group behind him. "Bring me the bard," he called out to one of his guards. There was a very long period of tense silence as they waited for Gabrielle to appear. Jason looked back as he finally heard the clopping of hooves approaching. Her green eyes scanned the assembly of men apprehensively before she slid off the back of the guards horse. "It seems you've made friends in high places. They are here to escort you back to safety," he said with a contemptuous grin. Gabrielle's eyes travelled from Jason to Alikos and to the army of men that stood behind him. There was a lot she didn't understand right now but it was clear Jason was tense and she recognized an opportunity when she saw one.

"Let me take one of the men you have fighting to the death," she said as she approached his horse. The Crimson commander let out a breathy laugh in disbelief.

"Is it not enough you get to leave with your life?"

"It's an opportunity to keep your conscience clean," she said more quietly so that only he could hear.

"My conscience is far from being clean. Those two won't do anything to change that. Their deaths will be significant and not without purpose." Gabrielle burrowed her gaze into him and saw the conflict within him. He broke eye contact and grabbed her weapons from his boots, handing them to her. "Here, your weapons." She glanced at them before looking back up at him.

"The blood on your hands makes the grip on your weapon slick," she said, taking back her sais. Within the blink of an eye, she had one sai pointing to his neck and the other between his legs (more specifically to the artery). "Bring me Eben," she said hoarsely, saying the first name she could recall. Surprised murmurs rippled through Alikos' men followed by the creaking strain of bowstrings.

"Stop!" Jason called out, raising his hand to stop his archers. He glared down at the bard. "This won't end here…. But you know that," he said thoughtfully. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Gabrielle. You certainly don't want to be against me, not because I'm better, but because there is worse." She narrowed her eyes at him and dug her sais in a little harder. "Bring me Eben!" It wasn't long before a rider returned with the ex Blood Guard. Gabrielle turned and signaled two of Alikos' men to help him down. "He's a dead man," he directed to her. "A Blood Guard's life ends with his purpose. Even a failed one." She pulled back her sais once Eben was safely behind her.

"One more thing." Jason's mouth dropped open as he looked to the sky incredulously and laughed.

"Of course Princess, how else may I be of service?"

"I need to know where I can find Daxon. I was told he came to you to join the Crimson Order."

"Daxon?" He frowned as he tried to recall the name. "The heavy set kid that had quarrel with the Crypt Keepers?" She nodded in confirmation. "He wasn't a good fit for our Order. I turned him down."

"He was accepted!" She hissed. Jason's expression turned thoughtful. He straightened up in his saddle.

"In that case, take it up with Theodoros," he said flatly. "Though I suggest you find him before I do." He turned his attention to Alikos. "Are we finished here?"

"So long as there's no retaliation." Jason looked to Eben thoughtfully and shook his head.

"No, not this time and not so long as you don't cross my path again," he warned.

"Then our business is concluded." Jason gave a curt nod and turned his horse sharply giving him a swift kick and leaving his guards to catch up. Alikos' turned to Gabrielle as she replaced her sais in her boots. "We need to talk." She looked around at the men before her and nodded feebly. "You can ride with me," he said adjusting himself on the saddle.

"No need," she said with a slight smile and let out a bird call. They all looked at her curiously as she turned her back to them and waited.

"Sir-" Amos began, impatiently.

"Alikos."

"Alikos. Why are we waiting?" His question was answered as a chestnut stallion galloped in their direction. Alikos shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"This woman is full of surprises."

"We can head out now," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

It had been decided that during Eben's recuperation, he would be safest under the Grecian Kings watch, yet only as a favor for Alikos. Neleus had nearly combusted at the request but with a few words from the bard, he had conceded. There was also a long discussion between Alikos and Neleus of which Gabrielle was not privy to but then again she was spent and had begun to feel sick to her stomach. Alikos seemed particularly concerned and managed to obtain a cot for her in the guest tent despite her refusal and she had passed out for a bit while they talked. When the barkeep returned they made their way back to the tavern just as the sun began to set. Pip and Gael had been waiting impatiently giving Stelios a hard time until he threatened to put them to work so instead, they played outside as they waited for Gabrielle's friend. They were happy to see the Blonde lady return though a little shocked and concerned to see her covered in bruises.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pip asked for the third time as she liked over to the table and placed two plates of meat and vegetables in front of them.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured them.

"You're some kind of warrior aren't you?" Gael asked in awe.

"Of some kind," she answered with a chuckle.

"Did you find my brother?" Pip asked, hopeful for the answer he craved. Gabrielle shook her head sadly.

"No, but I do have one more place to look," she reassured. "I'll go tomorrow, okay? I'll find him."

"Can I come with you?" He implored.

"No," she said softly. "It's too dangerous, Pip, I'm sorry." His head dropped as he fidgeted with his hands. "I could still use your help though. I'm still waiting for my friend to arrive and she won't know where to find me if I'm off looking for your brother." Pip nodded dejectedly and stood up.

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow morning then," he said, taking another bite of the venison. "Do you wanna spend the night at my place? You can sleep in Daxon's bed," he asked, chewing around a mouthful as he turned to Gael.

"Wait how far is your home?"

"It's near the edge of town, going that way," he answered, pointing South.

"It's late," she sighed softly. "Wait here." She limped over to the bar and after a few words with Stelios, she came back and handed the boys a key. "You'll be spending the night here and have a nice hot breakfast in the morning." She smiled as they looked at each other excitedly. "Your room is the first one down the hall and around the corner on the left."

"Are you rich?" Gael asked, unabashedly, as he took the last steamed carrot. Gabrielle laughed and shook her head.

"No, but apparently I have friends in high places."

"And low ones too," he said proudly, unaware of the twinge of sadness he sparked in her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Time for bed," she instructed. They stood up and surprised her with a hug each before they raced to their room. Her smile faded as the silence settled in and her injuries began to throb. She sat there, thoughtfully, for a while, going over her day. "Good day, my ass," she huffed and winced as her stomach began to cramp up again making her nauseous. "I think I've had enough for today," she said beginning to feel quite aggravated. "The food. They knew about the food," she seethed, getting up and making her way to her room with bags in tow. "I'm gonna kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't recall how this day ended, look to the beginning of Ch. 5 ^.^


	9. Vengeance

" _Time for bed," she instructed. They stood up and surprised her with a hug each before they raced to their room. Her smile faded as the silence settled in and her injuries began to throb. She sat there, thoughtfully, for a while, going over her day. "Good day, my ass," she huffed and winced as her stomach began to cramp up again making her nauseous. "I think I've had enough for today," she said beginning to feel quite aggravated. "The food. They knew about the food," she seethed, getting up and making her way to her room with bags in tow. "I'm gonna kill him."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Sometime around midnight._

Theodoros was panting lightly with a smug grin on his face as he laced up his pants when Aurelia suddenly stepped in. She froze at the sight of a girl kneeling before him and rolled her eyes with an indignant sigh. The girl looked back towards the entrance, recognizing the second of the new order, and smiled contemptuously at her.

"Get out," Aurelia hissed, making her way to the chest at the foot of his bed, neglecting to ensure the new blood initiate did as she was told. Regardless, she scrambled out of the tent. She had crossed Aurelia once before and the affections of her new Commander were certainly not worth another confrontation. Especially since he never felt the need to correct his second's behavior. Aurelia was a bitch. Theodoros smirked in amusement as he craned his head back to watch his lieutenant go through his things.

"Jealous?"

"Get over yourself, I certainly did, long ago," she rasped, agitatedly. Theodoros watched her for a moment as she stuffed a satchel with sharp, jerky movements. "Get your things, you need to head out and give Jason time to cool down. Now." His brow shot up at the command. Theodoros would be lying if he said Aurelia didn't dictate him every now and then but she was an exception. A very personal exception.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, ignoring her tone.

"Your life is in danger. His suspicions of you are growing and his patience is all but gone. Head to town, wreak some havoc, do something to pull his attention away from you. Then, find the taskmaster you sent with those initiates days ago and dispose of them. We need to get rid of any new recruits who haven't earned their mark of allegiance. I've gathered a small unit of loyalists, they'll be waiting for you in the southern outskirts of town."

"And here I thought you were over me," he said teasingly, coming up behind her as she grabbed some food off the low table.

"Theo-" she paused with light warning as he gently placed his hands on her arms.

"Go on, what exactly are you over?" She sighed in exasperation and turned around, shoving him away with great force. He stumbled back, just catching himself before he tripped over the pillows that made up his guest area.

"I'm over you thinking you're untouchable when you get a semi brilliant plan! Now pull your head out of your ass and go stir the fucking pot! …. Jackass," She grumbled throwing the satchel at him as she rushed out of the tent. He mulled over the moment, a tad bit stunned (but mostly humoured) before deciding to move quickly. Aurelia had a knack for knowing when to make a move and nothing angered her more than torpidity. He grabbed his bag and headed out to town, a huge grin plastered onto his face as the gears in his head turned for a perfect distraction.

A few candlemarks later, he found his crew waiting for him right where Aurelia said he would. They stood up around the campfire, watching him expectantly, as he approached. "Mount up, we're gonna ride through the night until we find these new initiates..." he froze as he spotted a particular friend of Aurelia's. A dangerous one. He eyed his crew as they waited for him to continue the mission statement but instead, he trotted his horse to the outer camp and waited. They all hesitated for a moment, confused. No one spoke as they hesitantly moved to mount up. "I hate when she changes plans on me, " he said quietly as he felt the assassin approach.

"Nothing's changed, Commander. She sent me as insurance."

"I don't need you or her to make sure I do my job," he growled.

"You misunderstand. She sent me to kill this group after you've eliminated the initiates."

"What!" His head snapped around to glare at the assassin. "This group has sworn blood allegiance to me!"

"Blood or not, you're killing men who wish to serve you. They will question you eventually. There should be no witnesses to this betrayal if you wish to lead loyal soldiers. That and she also sent me to protect you." His lips curled in contempt. "... Just in case," the assassin quickly added.

He knew, those words. Those were her words. A fond understatement to her inherent habit of constantly looking over her shoulder. Theodoros looked ahead, thoughtfully and shook his head. Ten loyalists, one taskmaster, and five initiates, lost. A significant blow to their tediously acquired, New Order.

"She can be maddeningly thorough."

"That she is," the assassin replied in a low gravelly voice before turning to go mount up.

"Let's go," he called back to his crew as he led the way.

* * *

_She looked up, vaguely aware of the warm, gentle grip surrounding hers. The sky was a beautiful, bright blue with a light scattering of brilliant white clouds. A calm cool breeze tousled her hair, loosening a few strands to caress her face. Her young keen, yet experienced, gaze studied the training encampment, letting herself get distracted by the sounds of hooves and clashing swords. Her eyes followed a half decent sparring session between two soldiers, inciting a wide grin and giddy excitement. She tried to let go of the hand that held on to her but the soft grip tightened firmly as a gentle reprimand. She looked up to the blonde warrior that held her in place as she talked to another soldier. A General of sorts. His armor was black and dusty, worn in but much more embellished than that of the other soldiers, with golden insignias and a dark red cape that fluttered in the breeze. His voice was deep and gruff, his stance, exhausted, but at attention before the blonde who seemed to exude power in excess. She could not see the face of the warrior who held her hand, only a vague side profile as she faced the General. Her gaze fluttered back to the sparring soldiers. The one on the right blocked a strike and parried the second, taking advantage of the weight shift of his opponent and slamming his shield into his chest. The soldier fell back with a grunt followed by a chuckle and a few incomprehensible words. She sighed in disappointment as the one on the floor stood up and began talking instead of resuming the fight. She felt restless and tried once more to let go of her tether only to feel her grip tighten in warning. It didn't hurt but it was enough to settle her down as she longingly looked around at all the possible fun she could have. A soft clink near her hand caught her attention and she turned to the blonde warriors hip where a round weapon hung snugly in place. She reached out and touched it almost reverently. She knew what it could do, she had seen it first hand. A tingle down her spine caused her to shudder involuntarily. She felt the warrior's gaze upon her and looked up. "Enyo!" A voice called, pulling the woman's attention away before she could see her face._

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a large wet tongue lick her face.

"Atlas, what in Tartarus are you doing?" She asked groggily. The horse nudged her shoulder and nosed her face again, leaving a sloppy wet trail across her cheek. "Atlas!" She whispered quietly so as not to wake the warrior sleeping across the campfire. A soft frown flit her brow as she thought of her dream and the blonde warrior holding her hand.

Atlas impatiently stomped his hooves and nudged her a bit harder this time. Sitting up in confusion, she wiped her face and glared at him. He looked away towards the road, shifting his ears around as his tail swayed nervously. "Stupid horse," she grumbled, shifting herself to lie down again. He turned back to her, nipping her shoulder this time. She let out a silent gasp of pain and gently swatted his nose away. "Enough! What's gotten into you?" she whispered harshly. Then suddenly, she heard it. It was a small band of travelers on horseback closing in on their camp. She looked around for her saddlebags and cursed silently as she spotted them near Xena.  _Shit!_ She looked to the ground and grabbed a handful of dirt, flinging it into the fire. The sizzling sound quickly alerted the warrior as she half sat up and frowned at the girl. She didn't have time to question her when the riders came into their camp. There was an awkward silence as everyone took in what they could.

Xena quickly spotted the leader amongst the group sitting atop a patchy brown and white horse. He looked to be no more than fifteen or sixteen summers with a light shadow of stubble on his chin but his dark brown eyes took in the scene with trained experience. He sat up a little straighter and smoothed his rich, scaly, red vest and wiped his sweaty palms on his black pants.

Theodoros' gaze narrowed as he spotted the pile of bodies near the trees, recognizing one or two of the initiates. His eyes flickered back to the women, noting one in armor and the other, bound.

"Sorry to intrude on you ladies. We came looking for… Them," he gestured with his chin.

"Well, they're sleeping and so were we, " the girl said, flippantly, lying back down, aggravated that she didn't have her weapons. Xena would have to handle this on her own. Theodoros looked to the warrior woman with raised brows and tensed as he was met with a dangerous, steel blue gaze. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. The amount of power she emanated, had even his horse prancing nervously. His mouth went dry as he struggled to pry his eyes away.

"Com-" Theodoros raised a hand to silence the young soldier followed by a warning glance. His rank as Commander was not to be revealed.

"What happened here?" He asked, keeping his hands in clear view and away from his weapons while nudging his horse slightly forward. Once he had gotten a close enough view of the bodies he turned back to Xena. The girl glanced at her too, wondering if she would tell them. If this new band of thugs associated with the first one, then their intentions would not be in her favor…  _Or would it_? She thought to herself as an idea quickly formed in her mind.

"I killed them," the girl quickly supplied. They both snapped their attention to her as she smiled arrogantly. Xena narrowed her eyes at the girl and gave her a subtle shake of her head. "Miss Righteous over there has plans to take me to town for justice." Theodoros and his crew shifted anxiously, looking to one another for a silent agreement. "That is, unless you wanna try your hand at it yourselves," she added, sitting up slowly. "I have no problem sending any that associate with that filth to the same pit in Hades realm." A hint of a smile appeared on Theodoros otherwise stoic façade. His spine tingled at the challenge. What luck that he wouldn't have to kill his band of loyalists after all. He glanced at the assassin near the back of the crew as he slowly slipped away unnoticed.

"That won't be necessary," he said, looking to Xena. "We'll take her off your hands." Xena immediately stood up and grabbed her sword.

"That's not gonna happen," she said, her voice tainted with menace.

"Oh?" Theodoros dismounted his horse, pulling out his sword as well. His band followed suit and the clearing was filled with the sound of scraping swords. "You're severely mistaken if you think you can stop us from culling our right for justice.

"That is not justice."

"Vengeance then, call it what you will. By admission of guilt, her life is forfeit. Blood will answer with blood." Xena opened her mouth to speak but caught sight of the girl struggling to stand. They all watched her quietly as she hopped on her good leg and with a sigh, closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"The dead will not sleep but live on in your cry for vengeance, for your oath to carry through the justice perceived by your heart leaves you restless as well ….." Her voice went an octave lower to a growling whisper. "Let me give you peace and lay you in the ground. Your tongue will find no voice, and your heart will not be bound…. but your soul will be broken." She looked up and met the boy's mordant gaze with a darkened one of her own.

"We have a poet," he said, dryly. "Sorry love, I'm not the sentimental type but I am duty bound. I hope you can fight as graciously as you can run your mouth though. Take her," he commanded. Immediately, four boys stepped up, two going for the girl and the other two went on to block Xena from advancing. The first man to reach the girl was rewarded with a double fisted uppercut to the chin. His head snapped back as he stumbled from the blow. His companion quickly pushed past him and slashed his sword at the girls midsection. She hoped back, easily evading the blade, and turned her head slightly to catch the warrior fighting in her peripheral. The woman was a marvel to watch as she spun around, evading a sword thrust and kicking the other unsuspecting attacker in the chest. He flew back into a tree and crumbled to the ground unconscious. There was a rush of more members ready to take on the warrior woman.

The girls opponent advanced with a thrust. She curved her body to the side but allowed the sword to enter between her arms and jerked her bound wrists up, sliding the rope to the hilt and effectively cutting her ties. Their eyes met as she grabbed his wrist. Realization settled into his gaze as she smiled in amusement and snapped it. He howled in pain and dropped to his knees as he dropped the sword. She pulled him forward violently and caught his head in a backwards lock, pulling up and snapping his neck. Before she could let his limp form fall to the ground, his companion had recovered and kicked her in the face. She landed on her back with a gasp as a jolt of pain shot through her ribs.

Xena kept her eye on the girl as best she could while fighting off five attackers. They kept her on her toes, daring to come at her two at a time, sometimes three and managing a few strikes. Her breath caught as she saw the girl fall back. She screwed her eyes shut at the pain, unable to recover fast enough. Xena grit her teeth in remorse when she noticed her feet were still bound.

"Get up!" She yelled as she began an onslaught of furious attacks, quickly turning the tables and putting her attackers on the defensive but it was too late. Two idle members quickly advanced on the girl and grabbed her, lifting her to her feet and binding her wrists again.

"Take her to our den and call for Aurelia, " Theodoros instructed sharply. They all nodded and began mounting their horses, tossing her over the haunches of one. She screwed her eyes shut again, cursing at the pain she would have to endure. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the high pitched whistle of the chakram and felt a body slump over onto her. She yelped as she felt the heat of a blade slice across her back and over her shoulder as the body slid off her, onto the ground; The round weapon embedded deeply in his chest. "Go!" Their Commander bellowed. She lifted her head a bit and caught his boots taking large confident strides towards Xena before the horse beneath her bolted after her two abductors. She grit her teeth and managed to grab the chakram as they made their getaway.

The attacks ceased as Theodoros made his way to the warrior, trying to assess her expertise. She turned towards him and watched, keenly, as his trained eyes took in everything; her stance, weight, height, musculature, the way she held her sword, or shifted around and he knew right away that this wasn't some average, or even above average warrior. No, this was a master of her craft. Despite his age, he had trained obsessively to garner his title as second and he had learned much more than he ever needed to reveal in a fight, for his opponents weren't worth the spit to shine his boots, (perhaps with the exception of Jason who was next on his list) but this one… He wouldn't last long in a fight with her, not necessarily because she was better but because he would have to pull out all his cards and it would either be enough, or it wouldn't. He needed to stall.

"She confessed to the murders of my men. Why do you defend her?" Xena straightened her back, lifting her chin.  _Men?_  She sneered at the word.

"Your  _boys_  tried to rape her." This bit of information caught him off guard. It wasn't something condoned within the order. In fact, those with warrior status were allowed to proclaim the code of "I shall not be denied the spoils of war" but it was frowned upon. Jason never denied his warriors any trophies but he did challenge them when it came to the women and children. His stance on slavery and rape was well known. He would fight his claim for them only to release them later. There was one instance in which he had conceded to a misunderstanding when a warrior wanted some sort of redemption and wanted to take a child under wing, not lay claim like all the others. Though Theodoros had no qualms about it, the situation had not yet presented itself under his command until now.

"And yet you had her tied up?"

"She still killed them. Even in self defense those actions cannot be overlooked."

"And they won't be. Xena narrowed her gaze as she realized what he was doing.

"The evidence is all over the camp," she said flatly, knowing it was now irrelevant to the conversation. He smiled appreciatively. The woman was a quick study. Stalling might not work after all. He looked around dismissively and shook his head.

"The town officials won't spare the time or men to look into the murder of a few delinquents. In truth they're not good for much, which is why we have delinquents….. And why we exact our own justice, or as the girl so poetically expressed; vengeance."

"Well that ends now," she said raising her sword. His men reacted lifting their own weapons higher.

"Enough!" He shouted to them before turning his gaze back to the warrior. "She's gone now and I promise you won't find her. If you want to fight for her then you should seek out Jason, Commander of the Crimson Order," he said turning back to his horse and swiftly mounting. He met her cold gaze with a sharp gleam of his own. "A fight with me won't get her back. Mount up!" he yelled looking around as his men jumped at his command gathering their fallen as they went. Xena lowered her weapon as they retreated to their horses."

"Where can I find this Jason?" She asked straightening her stance. Theodoros let out a breathy laugh.

"Well I can't make it that easy. Ask around town, he won't be hard to find, though I'd hurry. Jason will have her sentenced by tomorrow night." He spurred his horse with a swift kick not wanting to waste anymore time talking with the warrior. This was an opportune coincidence to help him fall back under Jason's good grace.

Xena cursed under her breath as she watched him and his crew run off into the night. Any thoughts of chasing him down were out as Argo was not saddled and Atlas was unconcerned by the whole situation, happily munching on the grass. His relationship with the girl still baffled her. She could tell they were close but their attitudes….. As if reading her mind, Atlas looked straight at her and snorted in contempt while holding her gaze. She squinted at him unsure if it was all in her mind before he turned his back to her and flipped his tail. "Gods beneath me, Gods above me, Gods around me, but none before me," she rasped in exasperation. It was something she came up with as a child and chanted often enough to show her contempt of the Gods. It drove her mother crazy but it only proved her point that they were never there when you needed them. "Is she even worth it?" she whispered to herself. As if he understood her, Atlas quickly lifted his head and trotted straight to her and stopped a few inches from her face, snorting loudly. Xena quirked a brow at him before he looked away towards their bedrolls and trotted over to his saddle, nudging it with his nose. "I don't even know anymore!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "If the horse says so, then let's go!" Argo flattened her ears in amusement as her eyes jumped from the horse to her human. It was refreshing to find a kindred spirit. Especially one as confidant as herself. But she wouldn't let him know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Atlas had been gaining quite a few fans. I was skeptical about adding that last part but you guys get a say here too. More Atlas? Yea or neigh? (See what I did there?. I made a funny XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is my first fanfic so comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. I also want to point out that 'The girl' has no name and this is intentional! The reason will be revealed much later in the story line. My work can also be found at fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
